Turning Point
by TheGodMachine
Summary: Jasmine is transgender and makes a move to become the famous James Potter we all know. Lily and Sirius are just along for the ride. Transgender themes. James/Lily


**Summary: **Jasmine is transgender and makes a move to become the famous James Potter we all know. Lily and Sirius are just along for the ride.

**Warnings:** Transgender themes.

**Turning Point**

Winter had hit Hogwarts fast. Students woke up from their magically warmed beds to see the entire grounds of Hogwarts coated in a thin soft layer of snow. Three boys in particular woke to discover that their fourth friend, Jasmine Potter had disappeared from the girl's dorm early in the morning leaving only a note, left to be delivered by a disgruntled Alice McKnight after Sirius hollered Jasmine's name for twenty minutes.

Alice finally had to come down to the common room, still in her hair rollers and bathrobe.

"She left really early and was wearing ugly clothes," Alice snapped. "Not surprising, of course. You would think she would know how to dress herself properly especially with a mother like hers. And don't get me started on her hair. I don't think she has ever combed it—"

Sirius stared at Alice who had yet to even hand the note over.

"—I really worry for her. With the company she keeps, she'll never reap the rewards of any of the opportunities her parents throw her way."

"Er…Alice? As much as I enjoy standing here as you not-so-subtly insult me, I would appreciate having that letter now."

Alice glared at him and then held the letter out to him. "Speaking of better company, I've over heard Jasmine mention to herself—"

"You mean eavesdrop?" Sirius rolled his eyes and she glared at him. "Do your hair-rollers allow you to spy on people better? They let their guard down because you look too stupid to be threatening?"

"Haha, you're a riot," Alice pulled the letter out of Sirius' reach, "As I was saying, Jasmine's been talking about a new boy in her life."

Sirius glared at her.

"Does the name 'James' ring any bells? Looks like you missed your chance, Black," Alice laughed.

.0.

The letter left by Jasmine was vague but not unlike the female marauder. Sirius actually reached into his pocket and clutched the letter. He was truly nervous for what Jasmine was planning to reveal. Every date she had been forced to go on, she had always given Sirius advance warning in the form of complaining. When he had moved in with her family last summer, they had begun to reveal nearly everything to each other.

"What do you think she has planned this time?" Peter asked Remus and Sirius. They were nearly at Hogsmeade.

"Same as it always is when she comes to Hogsmeade separately from us," Sirius said. He pulled his hand from his pocket and fixed a devilish look on his face. Peter, recognizing it, barely had time to dodge him as Sirius pounced on his back.

"I just brushed my hair," Peter whined.

"Shut up, you're such a girl," Sirius joked. He tugged on Peter's hat so the pudgier boy was momentarily blinded. "Anyway, same deal as it always is. Jasmine wants us to meet her new boyfriend, poor bloke whoever it is. And as her best friends, it's our duty to see if he's a stand up gentleman and scare him away."

"I think Jasmine is more than capable of doing that herself," Remus smirked. "Remember what she did to Diggory last valentine's day?"

Amos Diggory and Jasmine Potter had been set up on a blind date by their parents; no-never mind that they secretly loathed each other. After all they were both captains for their respective house's quidditch teams. As far as Jasmine was concerned a rivalry like that couldn't get much stronger unless you included Snape. Needless to say there were no plans for wedding bells in either's future.

Sirius smirked, "Well, as far as Diggory is concerned, she had a little help."

"Stop taking credit. You didn't really do anything," Remus said. He pointed at Sirius. "You just kind of stood there while she did all the wand work."

"I was showing support! And besides, didn't I get an equal amount of detentions as her? I might as well have done half the job," Sirius argued, "and besides you didn't exactly do anything either."

"Because I'm a prefect," Remus said. "Can you imagine how much trouble I'd get in if I was caught transforming all of Diggory's trousers into tutus while he was wearing them? And that's just from Evans. McGonagall, I'm sure, would be mad too."

"I'm sure," Sirius repeated. The boys laughed some more over Diggory when they began to reach their chosen destination.

"Hey, guys!" Peter cried, "Who's that?"

Remus and Sirius stopped laughing and looked over to where peter was pointing. At the chosen meeting spot that Jasmine had scribbled down into the note was another boy. A quick look around the area, they noticed that Jasmine hadn't arrived yet. The boy looked about their age with dark messy hair and glasses. He wasn't dressed in school robes but wore what looked like a muggle jacket and an ugly red knitted sweater.

He was sitting on a small stone wall surrounded with tall grass and weeds. He was swinging his feet and looking down the road away from them.

"He's totally in our spot. Everyone knows this is our meeting spot," Sirius growled. "Who does he think he is?"

"It's a public place. He can stand there if he wants to," Remus explained diplomatically.

"Maybe it's Jasmine's new boy friend?" Peter asked.

"No way! Do you really think he's—could Jasmine really be dating someone?" Sirius asked. "She never dates. She never even flirts…at least I don't think. Besides, she would've told me."

Remus noticed a strange glint in Sirius' eyes. "Don't get a head of yourself, Padfoot. He could just be standing there. And you're right; Jasmine doesn't date and she usually tells us when her mother forces a suitor on her, so we shouldn't jump to those conclusions. Besides if Jasmine did have a man in her life, no doubt, we probably would have heard her complain about it already."

"He looks familiar, though," Peter said. If Peter had any skill, it was an eye for detail. Sirius just groaned though.

"Great, he probably goes to Hogwarts," Sirius grumbled. Remus only had time to briefly wonder why Sirius was so agitated but decided he would talk to him in private about it later. He had a feeling he knew what it was already, anyway. Sirius was never subtle when he was jealous.

Warily the three boys moved closer, after all, they were supposed to meet Jasmine here. The other boy cleaned his glasses before he noticed them and then jumped from the wall. A look crossed his face that read familiarity and nervousness.

'Maybe we do know him,' Remus thought.

The other boy ran a hand through his hair and then flattened it. He gave a dramatic exhale then turned to them, flashing a very familiar smile. Remus paused with a strange sense of insight. Could this be…? Is that…no it's impossible.

The boy reached them then gave a nervous laugh at Sirius' outrageously confused expression.

"Don't recognize me, Padfoot," He said. He shoved his hands in his pocket and gave them a nervous yet earnest grin.

"Excuse me?" Sirius gasped. "Who 'are' you?" Sirius squinted and then moved awkwardly close to get a look at the other boy's face, "Jasmine?"

The other boy nodded. "It's not too obvious, is it? I look like a boy right?" Jasmine asked.

Sirius still looked flabbergasted but nodded. Remus smirked, but understood where Sirius was coming from. After all, it's not every day you learn your best friend had undergone a gender change.

Jasmine as a boy was taller but the hair was just as dark if not shorter. Whereas Jasmine had always been tall as girl and in athletic shape, as a boy she appeared average height, probably just around Remus' height, though nowhere near as tall as Sirius who still towered over all of them.

"What inspired this, Prongs?" Remus asked. The three had formed a semicircle around Jasmine, taking in every angle. Jasmine tensed at the question and pulled his—no her—hands from 'her' pockets to play with 'her' hair again. Remus emphasized the 'her' in his mind because Jasmine really did look like a boy right now and he had to remind himself that she was, in fact, still a girl.

"Well, I've been sitting on this wall for the past half-hour and no one's so much as given me a funny look at all," Jasmine said. "I was a bloody mess over this, but apparently to strangers I pass. You guys didn't even recognize me right away. What gave me away?"

"You mess with your hair way too much," Remus said. "You also have a really stupid smile that's recognizable."

Jasmine made a face and turned to Sirius. "What about you?"

Sirius shrugged. "…It was your eyes."

He turned away as Jasmine blushed awkwardly and fiddled with his—her glasses.

"And you, Peter?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't recognize you at all. I still don't understand why you're doing this? Part of a prank? Avoiding a date? We all thought you were going on a date, by the way."

"Merlin's beard, no," Jasmine sighed. The four began to notice the streets filling up more despite the snow. Regardless of the weather, Hogsmeade was gathering its usual crowd for a weekend morning. "But let's talk about this more elsewhere."

The four them didn't need to actually say anything but they all turned at the same time and started walking towards the shrieking shack. When they climbed to the second floor bedroom that they usually hung out in on full moons, Jasmine immediately claimed her spot in the rocker. Remus claimed the bed and Peter sat next to him while Sirius took the floor closest to Jasmine like an eager child.

"So is this for a prank?" Sirius asked. "It's quite some brilliant wand work, if I do say so myself."

"A little elaborate for a joke, Jasmine?" Remus asked. "Someone might get confused and assume you had to do a little research to cast this."

"Hey," Sirius whined. "It's not like we're a bunch of idiots."

Jasmine shifted in her seat and the rocker gave an awkward creek to denote the silence that followed when she caught all of their attention again. She cleared her throat, "Well, first off, I should've said this earlier but don't call me Jasmine. Call me James."

"James?" Sirius laughed. "Of all the boy names you pick something as boring and proper as James?"

"You could've named yourself anything," Peter said, "I would've gone for something more exciting."

"You always looked more like a Stuart to me," Remus said, "If you were a boy, of course."

"I transformed myself into a boy and you guys are nit-picking on my name?" Jasmine chuckled and relaxed in her rocker. "You guys are great."

"I just can't imagine you as a James, is all," Sirius said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you've never imagined me a boy before, either," Jasmine took a deep breath, "But get use to it because after school I plan to stay like this…" Jasmine looked at each of them nervously.

"You're joking, right?" Peter asked confused. "Why do you want to be a guy? We smell."

Sirius turned and gave Peter a look "Some men bathe, Wormtail." He turned back to Jasmine and gave her a knowing look, "But I see where you're going with this? Your parents will freak, but I don't think this will take them off your back about dating, and marriage, you know."

Jasmine sighed. "This isn't a joke, and this isn't about my mother. This is something I've been thinking about for a while and I can't call myself a Gryffindor if I don't pursue this. Ever since I can remember I've always identified myself as a…boy. I never really felt right as Jasmine."

Sirius bit his lip.

"Jasmine…" Remus whispered.

"Call me James, at least, when I look like this."

"But this is just an illusion, right?" Sirius asked. "You're not actually a boy?"

"I am, actually. This isn't a glamour," Jasmine—no James—explained. "It's transfiguration."

"What?" Sirius cried. "How is that possible? I didn't even know a spell like this existed."

"It didn't until now," James said slowly. He took in their surprised faces and allowed a confident smile to stretch across his face. It was familiar where the nervousness was not.

"So you're physically a man?" Sirius asked. James nodded. "That sounds like powerful magic."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've never seen magic of this scope, and to think you accomplished this all on your own."

"I never noticed you working on this," Sirius said. He thought back to the summer and he never noticed Jasmine practicing a spell that would turn her into a man. Considering he lived with her and her family he thought he would've noticed.

"I worked mostly early in the morning and the few times when my Dad would take you out for… 'boy's night' with his buddies," James said. Sirius wondered if there was some bitterness there but James just gave him a weak smile. "Also, working on it was pretty embarrassing at times. All the more reason to keep it secret."

That seemed to be the end of that line of conversation. James seemed unwilling to talk further on how he created the spell but he did ask them to keep it secret.

"I'm not ready for everyone else to know. I don't even know how I'm going to tell my parents," The four shuddered as they wondered how James' mother would react. "Let's not talk about this right now. Today we're supposed to have fun."

Remus and Sirius shared a look. The two of them, quite frankly, wanted to talk about this a lot longer. There were so many questions but they respected Jas—James, and would hold their tongues…for now.

"So… What do you guys want to do?" Peter asked. Sirius and Remus seemed unsure how to proceed now that James' cut the conversation short. But good old Peter was there for the save. "It's the weekend and we're here at Hogsmeade, I'm sure there are some unsuspecting fools to torture."

.0.

James leaned back and downed his pint of Butterbeer. The four boys broke out laughing as they admired each other's foam mustaches.

"'James'," Sirius boomed proudly and then chuckled at the name. "You have officially become a man." He snorted, "A man…okay."

"Who knew growing foam mustaches was all it would take?" Peter joked. James tried to hide his awkward frown by wiping his face clean.

"I need a refill," James moaned as he looked at his empty jug.

"Buy the next round, Jamesy," Sirius said. And the other two cheered.

"Fine, fine," James stood from their booth and made his way over to the bar. Behind him he heard his friends break out into loud laughter. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered if Sirius had cracked another joke about the situation. Jokes were better than what he was expecting, and didn't humor mean they accepted him?

He brushed passed a few patrons and wondered if they could tell; his friends couldn't right away and the few bystanders from this morning never noticed. He tried to take comfort in that no one would recognize him as Jasmine, especially if they didn't have reason to suspect anything. As he looked ahead, he saw his next test coming up.

Whereas the marauders were his best friends and should know him better than anyone else on principle, he didn't actually share a room with any of them. Not even Sirius of whom his parents had given his own room. Lily Evans and Alice McKnight had been James' roommates since he was 11 and he interacted with them nearly as much as he did his best friends. Of course it was rarely friendly interaction. There was usually a lot of yelling on their parts and more pranking on his end.

Lily and Alice were ordering drinks at the counter and didn't pay him much attention. James caught Rosmerta's attention and ordered his drinks. He perched his body away from the girls as they chatted. Knowing Lily, it was probably homework and rules…and Longbottom, knowing Alice. He stole a glance and by pure chance locked eyes with Lily who just happened to glance up at him.

After a brief moment, he broke away. James always thought Lily had nice eyes, but her overall annoying personality kept James from ever really wanting to think about her. She always had a habit of popping up when he was pulling a prank. Ever since she became a prefect, she taken more house points from him than McGonagall ever had in his whole school career. Sometimes he couldn't help but think that Lily had it out for him.

He tried to appear casual as he stole another glance. Lily was blushing as she pushed her hair over her shoulder and collected her drink. She smiled in James' direction as she and Alice walked away.

Did she think he was cute? James pause at that barely fleshed-out thought and he hardly noticed the bartender give him his drinks. He watched the two girls find a corner and wondered what it would be like to have a girlfriend. He'd never given much thought to women in that way, he was too busy fighting fate when it came to his future role as some stiff's wife.

As Jasmine Potter, the sole heir to the potter legacy, his parents were always grooming him to be the perfect 'lady'. He never once thought himself a lady. He honestly found it a disgusting thought. Couldn't anyone tell how ill-fit he was to play the part of a woman?

His mother was always trying to introduce him to new influential suitors, like Amos Diggory or Frank Longbottom. His mother even entertained the idea of Sirius after James had told her they were friends all the way back in first year. When James told Sirius, he had laughed but James remembered feeling humiliated.

James finally made it back to his friends and passed the drinks around. He noticed he could now see Lily's table. Her back was to him and he admired the dark shade of her red hair. Opposite of her of course was Alice who was sitting next to her fiancé, Frank Longbottom.

Alice represented the opposite of Jasmine. A girl perfectly formed thanks to the grooming of her parents. The two had long known each other before Hogwarts; their mothers were patrons of an infamous Finishing school that James' mother had forced on him years before Hogwarts. James met Alice there and together they were forced to learn proper etiquette and mannerisms belonging to a proper pureblood witch. Alice had flourished in that environment and even accepted the marriage proposal arranged through her and Longbottom's parents.

"Spotted Evans and McKnight, have you?" Sirius noticed. He gave a mischievous look to his friends and all leaned in. "McKnight was driving me nuts this morning. That girl is insane. I say we get them."

"As a prefect, I can't condone this," Remus said. He finished his drink. "That's why I am going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, Remus, that sounds like a brilliant idea," Sirius said. "You might want to take care of that mustache. And Peter you look like Santa clause."

Peter had his own foam mustache again but with red face and round figure, James had to agree, Peter made for a young Santa or an old, clothed cherub.

Peter wiped his mustache off. "So what do you have in mind?"

Sirius smirked than whipped his out at Lily and Alice's table. He mumbled the blasting charm and they watched as the girls' drinks exploded up out of their cups. Both girls ended up with faces full of Butterbeer. The drink got in the girls' hair—Alice's nice curls collapsed on her head and their clothes were getting soaked.

"Black!" Alice yelled at Sirius as she noticed him laughing. "I'm going to kill you!"

"50 points from Gryffindor," Lily yelled as she spat hair out of her mouth. She wiped some of the foam out of her eyes to glare at the remaining Marauders.

"Not fair, Evans, you don't even know it was us," Sirius taunted. Lily glared extra hard.

"Of course it was, Black," Alice snarled through Frank's cooing and ministrations. She had that boy whipped.

"And taking points from your own house is the ultimate betrayal," Sirius continued as if Alice didn't exist.

Lily tried to stand and march over to their table but she slipped and fell to the floor. Everyone in the pub started laughing again. James felt bad, though, which was weird. He didn't particularly like Evans and normally he would be all for pranks like this but something kept him from laughing. He didn't like seeing her on the floor by herself. He wondered if her friend, Snivellus, was here, if James would've responded more similar to Sirius. Well, he was happy the greasy git wasn't here because something in his gut was telling him to act on Lily's behalf. James had to learn to act on his gut when he decided to try this transformation and he had to trust it when he came out to his friends. He'd trust it now.

Without looking to his friends, James stood from their booth, and as he walked towards Evans he began to take his jacket off. He draped it over her shoulders which caused her jump a bit. She glanced up at him in surprise.

"Come on," He mumbled. He held out his hand and Lily took it with only mild hesitation. James only briefly allowed himself to enjoy the soft touch of her hands before he used his strength and lifted her off the floor. Once standing, she stormed towards the exit and James followed after her. She did still have his jacket.

"Prongs!" Sirius called, "Where are you going?"

"Just following Evans," James responded to Sirius. "Off for a new adventure."

When James was outside, Lily spun around and pinned James with a harsh glare. It was sort of ridiculous because she was in his larger jacket, and she still had sticky Butterbeer all over her face.

"How do you know my name?" Lily snapped.

James frowned realizing he had said her last name to Sirius. "The marauders were talking about you. You were after all just the butt of their latest prank."

Lily harrumphed but her suspicion lessened. "I'd give you a detention, but I don't think you go to our school," She gave him an appraising look. "You do look familiar, though."

'Oh boy, here it goes,' James thought. He had to think quickly. "I er…don't go here. I'm home schooled."

"Home schooled?" Lily asked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Why not?" James shrugged. His aunt was homeschooled, though that was a few decades ago. "You just have to pass mandated ministry exams. So I'm just visiting friends."

Lily nodded. "And the Marauders? How do you know them?"

The two found themselves slowly walking down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade as opposed to just standing outside The Three Broomsticks. Snow was still falling but it was lighter now and the streets had mostly turned to slush. Considering how Lily tripped in the Three Broomsticks, he decided to keep an eye out for her balance.

"When you're pureblood and live in the magical world, people tend to run into Hogwarts students more often than not. Hey, have you ever considered being an Auror? You're quite the interrogator."

Lily blushed. "Sorry." She looked a bit sheepish. James could see a little bit of the tension in her shoulders leave.

"This is bothering me, hold still," James said as he grabbed Lily's shoulder to pause her. She tensed again, her hand moving to the wand in her pants pocket and eyed him suspiciously as he pointed his wand her. "Scourgify!"

Instantly the Butterbeer was cleared from her face and hair.

"Good as new," He smiled. Lily's face reddened and she fought a smile off her face.

"Thank you," She said. James blushed in turn. James couldn't believe Lily Evans was smiling at him. Despite being roommates, he never had many opportunities to see her smile.

"So you know my name," Lily said, "What's yours?"

"James Potter," James said, happy with the ease of saying those two words.

"Any relation to Jasmine Potter?" Lily asked casually. James felt as if his body had frozen. Lily was staring at him but not with suspicion or new eyes as if she suspected the truth.

"She's er…" James stuttered. 'Think quickly,' he thought. Why was he having so much trouble thinking? "She's my cousin."

"I didn't see her with you guys," Lily said. The two soon found themselves walking again. Lily was still wrapped in James' jacket, which made him feel giddy.

"She left early."

The two eventually walked to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The place was a nightmare of girlish things.

"No way am I not going in there," James said. The Tea Shop was actually a trick James used when he had to ditch persistent suitors.

"Why not? Threatened by a little tea house?"

"More like embarrassed by it."

"I'm actually feeling a bit thirsty. I didn't actually get to finish my drink before it exploded in my face."

"Yeah, sorry about that. If it makes you feel better, I think Sirius was really only trying to enact revenge on Alice." James gave her a cheeky grin. "How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Come on," James grabbed Lily's hand and tugged her away from Madame Puddifoot's. He actually led her to Hogwarts, which confused Lily.

"The Great Hall?" She asked and James shook his head. Still holding her hand he led her to a painting of a fruit bowl. He briefly wondered how his friends would react if they knew he took the 'enemy' to one of their best discoveries. Would she share it with Snivellus? He didn't want to think about her having a private dinner in the kitchens with the greasy snake.

"Hey, let's keep this between you and me, ok?" He asked and Lily nodded. "May I present to you the Hogwarts kitchens." He tickled the pear and the painting swung open.

Lily gasped as she walked foreword. Inside were dozens of scurrying house elves. They looked hard at work, preparing meals. That is until the little elves took notice of Lily and James.

"Students!" chanted the elves as a few scurried towards the two making Lily and James feel like a chapter from Gulliver's Travel. "What can Dilly get you, Young Masters?" An elf asked with widening eyes.

"Anything you want, Lily."

Lily still seemed amazed. "Tea? And, perhaps, a sandwich?"

"I'll have the same."

"James, this place is amazing," Lily said as they sat down at a very small table that was built for house elves. "I have to confess I never thought much about where the Hogwarts food came from."

"Really? Did you think it came out of thin air? " James asked. "After one meal, I tore up the school for the kitchens way back in fir—the last time I visited."

Their food was soon presented and the two munched on their sandwiches while firing off questions to each other. James revealed that he loved quidditch and while he most often played seeker, he preferred chaser. As Jasmine, James played seeker for the Gryffindor team but he always wanted to be a chaser. As the only girl on the team, he was the smallest and therefore best-suited for the position. He also talked about his parents who were very old but kind and loving. James loved his family and if it wasn't for his mother's habit of throwing men at him and encouraging him to wear more dresses, he'd say his family was perfect. James left that last bit out, though.

Lily in turn talked about her muggle family, which James found fascinating. He'd never really ventured out into the muggle world even though Sirius and he had talked about it. Lily's parents were very supportive of their daughter but Lily said the rest of her family wasn't as kind. She didn't talk much about them after that.

"That's a shame about your sister, but at least your parents are encouraging," James said. He was done with his sandwich and sipping on his tea. "I'm an only child unless you count Sirius who is practically my brother."

"That's just the way it is now," Lily shrugged, but James could still see sadness in her.

"Tell me about your friends," James said. "You already know I'm friends with the marauders."

"Well there's Alice," Lily began.

"Tell me about that, you two are polar opposites," James said. "Or so I've heard."

Lily chuckled, "Well actually, we became friends halfway through our first year. There are only two other girls in our dorm, Alice and your cousin, Jasmine. They're both purebloods and knew so much more than me. I read a lot so I wasn't completely ignorant, but there is only much you can learn from books. Also Alice and Jasmine seemed to know each other, so I was the odd girl out."

James nodded thinking back to first year. He was really spiteful towards other girls back then, and Alice in his opinion was the worst type of girl. He hated that she was a pureblood mother's wet dream while James found his life a nightmare. He had been so busy arguing with Alice to truly pay attention to the meek redhead who barely spoke to either of them. And then Lily started talking to Snape and James came to see her as the enemy; A Slytherin in Gryffindor colors. As a 16 year old, he knew that thought was mental, especially since he seemed to be enjoying her company now.

"Thankfully, I knew Severus from home so he became my first wizarding friend. Alice and I became friends when the marauders filled our trunks with flobberworms. Yuk. There's nothing like enemies to bring people together."

James was very tempted to insult Sniv—Snape in front of Lily. Dig into that wound until is bled but that was how he reacted in first year when he put the flobberworms in her school trunk. He felt bad now, even though he had always viewed it as a harmless prank.

"You know, I should go," Lily said after she cast a tempus charm. "I've got a lot of homework to do."

James nodded.

"Next week is another Hogsmeade weekend." Lily said shyly. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"I'd like that, this was actually a lot of fun," James said.

Lily laughed at his statement, "'Actually?' I can only imagine all the horrible things you've been told about me."

"Nothing too terrible," James smirked, "Just a know-it-all, stickler for the rules, and that you er…yell a lot. Despite all that, I actually found you fun."

"I'll try to be more entertaining next time," Lily began to take James' jacket off.

"No, keep it," James said. He put his hand on her hers to stop her movement. She gazed at him and James found himself just as confused with his actions as she was. "Keep it till next time. We'll call it collateral."

"Lovely."

James and Lily walked to the Hogwarts entrance and said goodbye. James pretended to walk away and once he was sure that she was gone, he snuck back into the school and found an empty classroom where he undid his spell and transformed back into Jasmine.

.0.

Despite the third degree Jasmine got from Sirius when her friends returned from Hogsmeade, she didn't' regret ditching them for Lily. The redheaded girl was ignorant of her dual identity, which was refreshing considering how awkwardly her best friends reacted. Honestly, they handled it better than she expected but she had been expecting the very worse. She also could tell they didn't fully understand her feelings.

Even though she had told her friends that she had a plan to transition into life as James, she hadn't transformed into him since the afternoon with Lily. Jasmine didn't want to become James until after Hogwarts. She wanted James to be a fresh start, not Jasmine Potter doing something weird with her life. She also wanted to ease her parents into supporting her. She wondered what her mother would do when she realized she had a son. Would she set James up with expectant wife prospects as opposed to husbands?

Deciding to consider such matters as future James' problem, and focus on how to make everyone happier with James instead of Jasmine.

In potions with Slughorn at the front of the classroom, the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth year students were currently throwing rolled up parchment paper that was charmed to bounce off a person until it was unrolled.

Sirius had started the game while Slughorn was writing on the board and Jasmine joined in, taking any chance to annoy Snape. Snape in turn was flinging his own curses back at the marauders. He had charmed Sirius to hiccup loudly, which was funny considering how he kept throwing Slughorn off his rhythm. Snape had also cursed Jasmine so that her face had broken out with big fat pimples.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine caught sight of Lily who was glaring at her and Sirius. Jasmine sent her a cheeky grin, which was more amused than arrogant. She could see Lily wiggling in her seat wanting very much to interrupt Slughorn and give out some detentions.

"Alright, Black, Snape, that's enough. Detention for the two of you, my office tonight after dinner. You two will also partner up for the next potion." Slughorn said.

Sirius groaned. "Slughorn never gives you a detention." He glared at Snape who looked just as upset.

"Probably because I'm a Potter," Jasmine smirked. "And my dad's a Warlock."

"I think he's trying to marry you as a way to make connections," Sirius said. "You or Evans."

"Ew," Jasmine said. "Evans can have him."

"Still, make sure you're never alone with him."

"I will. Thank you for looking out for my virtue, Paddfoot," Jasmine said. She gave Sirius an animated punch in the shoulder.

"Only with you do I care so much…though I don't know why." Sirius he rubbed his shoulder "Maybe you should play beater. That hurt."

Jasmine smiled at Sirius than her eyes flickered to Lily who was a few rows in front of them. She was not sitting with Snape choosing to sit with her fellow Gryffindors, but usually when Slughorn set them off to work, Lily moved to Snape's work station. Jasmine didn't notice Sirius notice her diverted attention to the other girl, and, therefore, didn't notice the mild frown and confusion that appeared on his face.

"Earth to Potter," He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Black, Pay attention," Slughorn snapped. Sirius groaned.

"I give up," He moaned and slumped back into his seat.

Eventually everyone split up into their usual groups. Remus who was sitting behind Jasmine and Sirius gave Jasmine an apologetic look as he sent Peter to gather ingredients from the cupboard. Jasmine looked around the room. Sirius was glaring at Snape and refusing to move to his workstation but Snape was already setting up the cauldron.

"Black, join your partner," Slughorn cried.

Sirius huffed and moved towards Snape who promptly yelled at Sirius to gather ingredients, not to talk, and not to touch anything.

Jasmine finally acknowledged that Lily was alone and looking around for any potential partners. Their eyes met and then Lily looked away as if eagerly hoping someone else was partnerless.

"You're stuck with me, Evans," Jasmine sighed. Now knowing that she could actually enjoy Lily's company, she wasn't looking for to fighting with the girl. Maybe she shouldn't insult Lily or prank her…tempting as that may be.

"Great," Lily frowned. She stared forlornly at Snape and Sirius, which had Jasmine scowling. She couldn't' understand why Lily preferred Snape to her fellow Gryffindors. Lily and Snivellus couldn't even be more different. Lily stood up for her moral beliefs and Snape and his friends tortured muggleborns. Also…

Jasmine didn't like Lily's attention being on another boy.

"Let's just get along, Evans," Jasmine sighed. "After all, we are Slughorn's favorite students. It would simply blow his mind that we became friends."

"I hardly find that incentive to befriend you," Lily said. She frowned. "Your face is bothering me."

She pulled Jasmine's jaw to face her and cast a quick charm that got rid of her pimples.

Jasmine blushed and jerked her head free. Lily had touched her. Ugh, she was acting like a girl.

"Let's do this," Lily said. She rolled her sleeves and began to assemble the ingredients.

.0.

Jasmine trudged up to the girl's dorm. She tried to avoid being in there as much as possible and really only came into the room to collect items from her trunk or to sleep. She never liked the girl's dorm and, more to the fact, she never liked that she had sleep there. It reminded her that she was a girl no matter how she behaved or what charms she cast. You couldn't beat the system.

She slammed the door open and saw Lily jump from her bed. The red head was lying on her stomach and was reading her potions book. Jasmine could make out a red, distinctly muggle-looking jacket laid out beside the girl.

Their partnership in class wasn't that bad, and after Lily cured her face, they didn't say anything insulting to each other. Jasmine had never been particularly good at potions so she followed Lily's lead and cut up the ingredients as she instructed. Lily, in turn, took to actually mixing the ingredients in the cauldron, which would have exploded Jasmine's face if she had been working with Sirius.

Seeing Lily, lying on the bed with her jacket, was a surprisingly touching for Jasmine. Lily really thought James was a genuine boy, so much that she would handle the jacket like a lover's. Jasmine also wondered if there was a chance for a relationship after Hogwarts when she officially said goodbye to Jasmine's life.

Jasmine walked to her trunk, while watching Lily out of the corner of her eye. Lily was trying to concentrate on her book but she was uncomfortable under Jasmine's scrutiny.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Jasmine said. She ran out of the dorm completely forgetting to collect what she wanted.

.0.

The next day in potions, when Slughorn allowed everyone to break into their groups to work on their new potion project, Jasmine shimmied up next to Lily at her workstation.

"Hello, partner," She smiled.

Lily's eyes widened. She glanced over to Snape who was glaring at the two.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Working with my partner?" Jasmine said. She pulled out her cauldron and lifted it up onto their workstation. "Would you mind getting the ingredients?"

Lily frowned but went without a fight. She returned with the ingredients and the two worked somewhat quietly. Lily only spoke to correct Jasmine as she prepared the ingredients.

Lily watched Jasmine do as she told with utter fascination. She wondered why Jasmine was suddenly trying to be nice to her.

"What are we doing?" Lily asked as she took the ingredients from Jasmine. "We aren't friends. We've never gotten along, and now you're willingly my potions partner?"

"We worked well last time," Jasmine explained as she watched Lily mixed the ingredients into the cauldron. "I also think we could be friends."

"Yeah?" Lily asked. "Based on one potions project? Or is this still about Slughorn?"

'…And a meal in Hogwarts kitchen, but you wouldn't realize that, Lily.'

"We're dorm mates. Who else should we be closer too?" Jasmine asked earnestly.

"Is this another attempt to ruin my friendship with Severus?" Lily hissed.

"No," Jasmine snapped. "I don't even want to think about him."

"Then I don't see how the two of us can be friends if you can't even be nice about my 'best' friend," Lily said.

"Oh, Lily, don't be like that," Jasmine said. "Let's try to be friends. I think we could be great at it."

Lily harrumphed but she gave Jasmine a look. "Ok, but say one more insult about Snape or prank on him, and this is over."

Jasmine smiled. "Deal." She held out her hand and the two shook, sharing a smile.

.0.

"Sirius?" Remus asked. "What are you doing here? Weren't you and Jasmine supposed to be playing quidditch?"

He was sitting in the library with his textbooks spread across the table. Remus seemed hard at work at his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Normally when Remus sat down to do his work, Sirius, Jasmine, and Peter disappeared to avoid being forced into doing their own.

"She ditched me," Sirius sighed. "For—get this—Lily Evans!"

Remus raised his head and stared at Sirius.

"Seriously?" He asked. "I thought they hated each other…"

"I thought so too," Sirius sighed. "Jasmine said they were going to bond or something. Girl power…"

"Girl Power? That is weird," Remus nodded. "Didn't Jasmine say she wanted to live as James?"

"Well, I added that part in. But still, Jasmine's been acting odd this year," Sirius said. "I can't believe she is serious about becoming a…boy? If this was a joke, I think I would understand it but…"

Remus pondered this for a moment. "Do you know what transgender means?"

Sirius shook his head.

"It's a muggle term," Remus explained. "It's people who feel like they were born in the wrong body."

"So Jasmine's transgender?" Sirius asked. "What caused this?"

"I don't think anything causes it?" Remus said.

"But this came out of nowhere," Sirius explained. "Maybe she was hit with a Stupefy or drank a bad potion."

"Padfoot, this is just who she or he, I should say, wants to be," Remus said.

"I can't believe you're not bothered by any of this," Sirius said. "She's never shown any sign of her feelings before, and then, out of the blue, she's telling us she wants to be boy."

"She's never been the girliest of girls," Remus said.

"I just…" Sirius sighed, ashamed. Sirius was Jasmine's best friend yet Remus for once seemed to be as the same mind as her. Sirius had never felt so alone since before he came to Hogwarts in first year. "She should have told me."

Remus sighed softly at Sirius.

.0.

Jasmine and Lily had found themselves moving from an empty classroom to the Gryffindor common room. They collapsed on the comfy couch in front of the fire and laughed as younger years kept a wide berth in fear of potential fireworks. Jasmine turned her body towards Lily and swung her arm casually over the back of the couch. She and Lily were not sitting too close that the gesture looked intimate. Lily also angled her body towards Jasmine and sent her a wide smile.

"I think our coming together is scaring the younger years," Lily laughed.

Jasmine chuckled. "With good reason, you and I together are more dangerous than the marauders twice over."

"Yes, never under estimate the wit of powerful witches," She smiled evilly at a student who was about to sit too close to them. Jasmine frowned for a moment before collecting herself. Lily didn't know. No one did. To Lily, Jasmine was just another girl.

"But I must admit, I noticed you weren't causing as many pranks lately. I believe that honor goes to Sirius Black," Lily said and turned back to Jasmine

"I guess I'm slipping. I promise, tomorrow I'll try harder."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you were right to warn me, I can't have Sirius surpassing me as master troublemaker." Jasmine smiled as Lily stifled a giggle.

"Well, as prefect, are you sure you ought to be saying this to me?" Lily asked. "I'd be just as happy to ignorantly continue giving the detentions to Sirius."

"Oh, he'd love you even more for that," Jasmine smirked.

"Oh, Jasmine," Lily said as she remembered something. "I have to tell you, I met your cousin the other day."

"Oh?" Jasmine said. Right, she said James was her cousin. "James…was he nice to you?"

"A gentleman," Lily smiled fondly. "How you two are related I don't understand."

"Ha ha," Jasmine laughed.

"He said he was homeschooled," Lily said. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Some purebloods take that option. They don't want their kids mixing with the wrong sort, if you know what I mean. There are private tutors and such," Jasmine explained. "But it doesn't really benefit the social life that's for sure."

Lily looked incredibly saddened, and Jasmine realized that Lily might think James as prejudice against muggleborns.

"James, is a nice guy, though," Jasmine said softly as she watched Lily's face. "He doesn't care about blood."

Lily nodded, "I hope you're right. Still, I can't imagine not coming to Hogwarts."

"Me neither."

"He and I had fun last Saturday. He showed me…" Lily trailed off and Jasmine could only imagine Lily was thinking of the kitchens. "Well, we had fun."

"You sound awfully excited about him. See, he can't be that bad," Jasmine said. Did Lily have a crush? Jasmine had speculated that maybe Lily found James attractive. She, also, seemed pretty cozy with the jacket earlier.

'What if Lily did have a crush on me?' Jasmine thought. Lily wasn't totally unattractive…she had beautiful eyes and her hair was…a lovely shade of red. 'Maybe I'm the one with the crush?'

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily said. She turned away and coughed. She cast quick tempus charm and frowned. "Is that really the time?"

Jasmine leaned over and read the time, "If you did the spell right, than yes it is."

Lily rolled her eyes and Jasmine leaned back awkwardly realizing she was in Lily's personal space.

"I should go," Lily said. "I told Snape I would meet up with him later."

Jasmine bit her lip and fought a scowl off her face. She didn't want Lily to leave and especially didn't want her to leave for Snape…especially when she was in the middle of understanding her own feelings.

"I see you working hard there on our deal," Lily smiled at Jasmine. "Thank you for not insulting him."

Jasmine watched as Lily left through the portrait whole and sighed.

"Women," She mumbled, "They'll drive you nuts."

.0.

Severus could hear footsteps thundering down the stone hallway. He knew it had to be Lily seeing as no other students walked down here this late in the evening and Lily—seeing as she was late—had a reason to be running. The redheaded girl slammed the door open and Severus raised his head from his potions book.

"Hey," She said and smiled at him. Her face was red and she was huffing. He could only assume that she ran all the way here. Severus turned his head away for a moment to gather his control. There was something unleashing about seeing Lily breathing heavy and, he felt minor guilt for imagining her in such away.

"Lily," He said. He shifted his shoulders and turned back to her. Lily was breathing easier and standing in the entrance with her hands casually on her hips. She was looking so unbothered and Severus realized he was relieved to see her. He hadn't realized how wound tight he was sitting alone. The realization frightened him. He was already noticing how concerned he was becoming with Lily's day-to-day schedule and it caused him shame to think his life and emotions were wrapped so tightly around Lily, when she hadn't bothered to spare him much thought to meet him on time.

"You sound upset," Lily said as she eyed him wearily.

"I'm fine," Severus said. "But you're late." He raised an eyebrow trying to cover up how he truly felt: Abandoned.

"Oh, I got caught up with a friend," Lily said. A friend? Lily had lots of friends. Everyone loved Lily, Severus thought bitterly. What does she need me for?

"Ok, say something," Lily said. "You're worrying me. What's wrong?" Lily collapsed in the chair next to him. "Usually you yell at me when I'm late."

Severus scowled at her. "And you're late way too often."

"Ah," Lily smiled. "There's the Snape I know."

"So, who held your attention that you lost track of time?" Was it Alice? I bet it was. Merlin he hated that girl. She talked too much and already wrapped up enough Lily's time. Oh how he wished she was a Slytherin?

"Believe it or not, Jasmine Potter," Lily said with some surprise and awe in her voice. "That girl and I have never held a friendly conversation before or really much at all now that I think about it. All of a sudden she says she wants to be my friend."

"I noticed," Severus said. Potter was stealing what little class time Severus could enjoy with his best friend.

"I don't think this is a prank," Lily said with a thoughtful look, "She seemed fairly genuine with this exchange, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's simply for an O in potions."

"That girl is a selfish menace. She's always up to no good," Severus said. "You can't trust her."

"It's alright, Sev, I can take care of myself. I'm a big witch," Lily said. She decided to end the conversation about the girl who mutually hated and attacked her friend on daily basis. The last thing she needed was to give either people any more ammunition.

"So what's new?" She asked gesturing to Snape's potion book that held their notes. "I saw you scribbling away in potions."

"Yes, I doubt Black even noticed that I wasn't following the instructions. He seemed perfectly agreeable to throw extra ingredients in Nott's potion."

"That's one good thing about working with him, he wouldn't sabotage his own grade," Lily said.

"I suppose." He turned his potions book around for Lily to read as he considered the news she told him about Potter. That girl was up to something and he be damned if he let Lily get hurt. Potter would pay.

.0.

Lily and Jasmine began to spend more time together much to the annoyance of both of their best friends. Jasmine had caught Snape's glare a few times and returned it with much vehemence. And even though Sirius's behavior was worrying her, they were still able to plan a prank on Snape in which his underwear turned into sexy lingerie. What can she say, what Lily doesn't know won't hurt her.

Unfortunately Lily did find out and her first suspect was Jasmine.

"You promised," She snarled. She had cornered Jasmine before breakfast in the commons room. She was angry and Jasmine nearly flinches when she saw the angry red hair bearing down on her.

"I know! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Jasmine said. "And you said I was slipping on my game. 'You' should've known better."

"So it's my fault?" Lily glared.

"Well…" Jasmine shrugged. "You were the one who reminded me."

"I also asked you to leave Sev alone."

"I know, I'm sorry," Jasmine sighed. "I can't believe you're making me apologize."

"I'm going to make you apologize to Sev. In front of everyone," Lily said. "That's the only way I'll forgive you for this."

"What? No way!" Jasmine snarled.

"I guess were not friends, then," Lily said. "You promised me you wouldn't bother him and you did. If I can't trust you, then I don't want to be your friend."

She turned away and ran out of the common room.

"Merlin's tits!" Jasmine cried and ran to the boy's dorm.

Sirius was still napping, so Jasmine grabbed Remus' pillow and smacked him on the face with it.

"Wha? Wha?" He moaned.

"Lily's furious with me!" Jasmine growled and then fell back on Remus' bed.

"Isn't she always?" Sirius asked still trying to wake up.

"I know I shouldn't have followed your plan," She sighed.

"Mate?" Sirius asked. "What is going on again?"

"Lily is mad at me and it's your fault."

"That's too bad," Sirus said. "I'm going back to sleep."

"No you don't!" Jasmine smacked him on the face again with the pillow.

"Would you knock that off," Sirius growled. He tried to grab the pillow from Jasmine and instead ended up pulling her into his bed. He froze as he felt her collapse on top of him.

Jasmine hardly noticed as she simply rolled off of him to lie beside him.

"Do you even know what I have to do get her friendship back? It's horrible," Jasmine sighed. "But I guess I have to do it."

"What do you have to do?" Sirius felt all too aware of Jasmine's body.

"Apologize to Snape…"

"…" Did Sirius hear her correctly? "Ew! Why?"

"Because Lily said so," Jasmine pouted. "Merlin, I'm whipped."

"What? Whipped?" Sirius sat up fast.

"I guess I'll get prepared for it. It'll take all of my Gryffindor strength. Thanks for the advice, Padfoot," Jasmine squeezed his cheek and then slapped it obnoxiously.

When he was alone, Sirius collapsed back on the bed. "Whipped?"

.0.

Jasmine waited for lunch to make her apology. She hadn't seen Lily since that morning and when she caught sight of her sitting with Alice and purposely looking away, Jasmine knew she had to apologize. Lily wouldn't randomly get over her anger.

"Damn you Snape," She mumbled. She stood in front of the entrance doors and held her want to her throat. "Sonorus." She cleared her throat, which rung loudly across the hall. Everyone's attention became focused on her as she prepared to speak. She saw the teachers watching her and the marauders—Sirius in particular looked rather horrified. Probably because he knew what she was about to do. Jasmine turned to Lily who was watching intently. Jasmine caught her gaze and held it. Jasmine smiled at her and then turned to face the Slytherin table.

Snape was glowering at her from the midst of his fellow stony faced house mates. Jasmine resisted the urge to glare back, yell 'never mind' and run away. She glanced back at Lily who was still watching.

"I, Jam—Jasmine Potter am hereby formally extending an apology to the one and only Severus Snape."

She glanced at Lily who smiled at her. Jasmine turned back to Snape. "I'm sorry I turned your underwear into women's lingerie. I honestly thought I was helping."

She shut off the charm as the hall broke out into laughter. Jasmine glanced at Lily who was glaring at her and sent her a cheeky grin and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Potter!" She snapped and Jasmine ran from the room.

"That was hilarious," Sirius laughed. "I have to admit, our girl had me worried for a moment."

"It's good to see Jasmine back to herself," Peter agreed, "She's been weird lately."

.0.

Jasmine was chased into an empty classroom. Lily closed the door and crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Lily.

"Hasn't your mother told you your face will get stuck like that?"

"You know that wasn't what I had in mind," Lily said.

"But I did as you told me to. I publically apologized."

"And then humiliated him even more," Lily sighed and dropped her arms.

"It was funny," Jasmine encouraged. Was that a crack in Lily's wall?

"No it wasn't," Lily said. They glared at each other before Lily stifled a giggle. "I'm a terrible friend."

Jasmine smiled and was relieved.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes! I should be!" Lily said. She garnered some self control. "But I forgive you."

"Good," Jasmine said. "Because I realize I don't like it when you're made mad me."

"That's a new development," Lily said. Jasmine wanted to hug her but held off. The last thing she needed to do was scare off Lily by jumping on her.

"The positive side is I don't have to give you a detention," Lily said.

"Thank you," Jasmine said. "Look at you, letting me off the hook."

"McGonagall called dibs," Lily expanded. "She was furious."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

After Jasmine's apology, the two went to their classes. In transfiguration, Jasmine lost 20 points and earned a detention for her shenanigans, but she earned the points back for being star student. Jasmine found herself interacting with Lily and helping her for once. Lily may be good at potions but she was T for terrible at transfiguration.

In charms, they were both amused to find themselves of even skill.

In potions, Jasmine automatically sat next to Lily much to Sirius' annoyance and when Slughorn dismissed them to work in small groups, Jasmine volunteered to grab ingredients.

"Jasmine, wait," Lily said. "I know I said I forgive you but I think I should work with Sev this time." Lily was awkward and reluctant to admit this, which Jasmine could pick up on.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, after what happened at lunch, I think I should partner up with him. He might need a friend right now."

"He looks find to me see," Jasmine gestured to Snape who was glowering at them.

"Please, Jasmine," Lily asked. "I'll work on homework with you after dinner."

Jasmine frowned. She really didn't want Lily abandoning her for Snape. Merlin, what had her life become that her friend abandoned her for Snape?

"Fine," She relented. "But I'm your partner next class."

Lily smiled and Jasmine felt creepily possessive.

The two went their ways and Jasmine was again back with Sirius. The two sighed deeply, ready to fail this assignment? The rest of class passed in a painful blur. Lily and Snape, as a duo, were the best in class not that Slughorn would recognize any brilliance from Snape. Lily on the other hand was showered in accolades as Slughorn admired the coloring of 'her' potion, the texture of 'her' potion, and the odor of 'her' potion.

Jasmine on the other end was horrendous at potions, and Sirius was still worse. Despite that, though, Slughorn always managed to makeup excuses for Jasmine or give her better grades than she truly deserved. It made Jasmine's life a little easier, even if she wasn't particularly learning.

Just as Jasmine had ladled their project into a vial and her peers were cleaning off their workstations, Slughorn cleared his throat.

"If I can have your attention," He said. Most people ignored him. "I have an announcement for Slug Club members."

'Oh boy,' Jasmine frowned. She and Lily shared a look from across the room. They were the only Slug Club members in the class and of course Slughorn was going to make this pointless announcement in front of everyone.

"In two weeks, I and a close friend of mine—Agatha Rhinetail, the famous fashion designer—well, we will be hosting a masquerade ball. Members can bring a plus one so make sure to be extra nice to Evans and Potter, gentlemen. That's all for now, you're all dismissed."

"Sounds exciting," Peter sidled up next to her and Sirius. Jasmine turned to him She saw her three friends waiting for her, Remus having cleaned his work station and Sirius waiting with an expected smirk.

"So when should we get our masks, best friend in the whole wide world?"

Jasmine chuckled. Of course she would take Sirius. She would sometimes make an effort to invite Remus but he often backed out claiming he had prefect duties. And Peter, well Jasmine made sure to invite him when there was a promised of a lot of food. Jasmine glanced at Lily and saw her talking to Snape. She might invite him. Jasmine shivered at the thought. She couldn't imagine the two dating, sweet little Lily with the wide green eyes and Snape…the greasy evil Slytherin. Suddenly Lily threw her hands up and glared at Snape. He glared back and Lily stormed away.

'Trouble in paradise?' Jasmine pondered. It made her feel a bit better.

.0.

Eventually the Hogsmeade weekend arrived and Severus had waited all morning for Lily's owl to arrive, which was their tradition. Lily would owl Severus with plans to meet, but her letter never came. He couldn't help but fear that Lily was still mad at him. They had come to tense blows the other day in potions class over the people they associated with. Lily hated his friends and Severus couldn't say he was fond of Alice. Merlin forbid she asks him to tolerate Potter. She actually got quite protective over Potter which only angered him further. Defending Potter told Severus she was choosing her over him. Potter had done nothing but bully Severus, and Lily was just turning a blind eye.

Even if Lily couldn't sense it, Severus knew something wasn't right with their associations. Potter did nothing without a shadow of thought aimed at humiliating someone. She had to have done something to Lily. Why else would Lily willingly hangout with the one woman who's goal was to destroy him.

At breakfast he watched Lily as she munched on toast. She was talking to Alice and at some point in their conversation, Alice squealed loudly gathering the attention of the hall. That did nothing to dissuade Alice from whispering loudly at Lily who blushed and mildly shove her 'friend' away.

As Lily was readying to leave she just happened to glance his way. It was almost for a moment because Lily soon turned away.

He saw it now. She hadn't simply forgotten to send him an owl, she had purposely snubbed him. Rage filled him. It was all Potter's fault.

That girl had turned her away from him. What had Lily been told? Did Potter convince Lily that his friends were soon to be Death Eaters. If she would let him explain, he would tell her he'd never let them hurt her. He'd be her deterrent. But she'd never let him explain that far.

Maybe it wasn't that at all. Maybe she really did forget. Maybe she left to write him a letter…he knew that wasn't true, though.

As he left the hall to ready for Hogsmeade, he knew he'd wear the cloak with the large hood. It was an average cloak; hundreds of students had ones like it. She'd never notice him if he were to follow her in Hogsmeade.

If he knew what stood between him, then he could make everything better. As he made the plans in his mind, he never once noticed that Jasmine was absent from the Great Hall.

.0.

Jasmine woke up extra early and left another note on her bed. She hoped Alice could deliver it to the marauders again. She used her invisibility cloak to escape the school earlier than usual and snuck into the boy's bathroom in the Three Broomsticks. Only when she was safely ensconced in a stall, did she cast the spell.

Closing her eyes, she felt the magic take over, transforming her, making her taller, and bulkier.

When the spell finished, Jasmine was no more.

Lily walked to the Three Broomsticks. She told Alice she was meeting a friend and when Alice heard it was a guy, she squealed and told her not to give it up until she got the rock. Lily promptly shoved her friend off.

She saw James sitting at a table. He was facing the entrance and saw Lily come in. He nodded his head and Lily thought he looked quite charming with his winter-flushed cheeks. She sat down across from him.

"Hello, James," She smiled.

"Hey, Lily," He nodded to the table. Lily took off her coat, and James realized it was the muggle jacket he had give to her. 'Collateral,' he had called it.

She saw him eyeing it and handed it to him. "Do you want it back?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Looks nice on you. You keep it."

"Thank you," Lily said. She folded the coat beside her and then took the time to notice the drinks already on their table.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered us some Butterbeer. Don't worry; I'll make sure it doesn't explode it in your face."

"My hero," Lily took a sip. "Never mind that it was your friends. Are you a big practical joker, James?"

"A bit," James said. Lily had no idea. "I'm friends with the marauders, after all."

"Yeah, I guess that should be a given," Lily took another sip. "I hope your friends don't get too mad that I'm hogging your attention. This is the second week I can assume that you've ditched them for me."

"I'm sure they don't mind, after all, I never interrupt them when they're out on a date with a pretty girl," James blushed.

"I doubt any of them could get a pretty girl," Lily said. "Maybe Remus, though. He's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of Remus, no," Lily said. "It's Pettigrew you better watch out for."

"Haha," James laughed. "He's ok, he's just shy."

"Oh, that's what that is," Lily said.

"I can tell you don't think much of the marauders. I'm afraid to hear what you have to say on my own flesh and blood."

"Jasmine's not so bad," Lily said. "She hide's it well, though."

"Ouch," James said.

"She's brilliant at transfiguration," Lily said. "All of them are, actually."

James nodded, already knowing that tidbit. The four of them already mastered challenging, adult magic, and three of them accomplishing illegal Animagus transformations.

"I'm pretty good at potions, I suppose," Lily said. "I'm better at charms, though, Sev is the potions master."

"Sev—"

"He's my best friend," Lily said. "He's brilliant."

"I'm sure he is," James frowned but hid his face by taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"I'll tell this, you don't need to be jealous of him," Lily said with a smile. She took a sip of her drink and neither noticed an inhaled breath or the cloaked figure sitting in the booth behind Lily. "Hey, James, how come you're homeschooled?" Lily asked. "Didn't you want to come to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," James said, "But the decision was my parent's. I do get to come by on Hogsmeade weekend and meet pretty school girls, such as yourself."

"Funny," Lily said. "But I'm happy we did meet. So you said you're pureblood last time," Lily said tentatively. "Does it bother you that I'm muggleborn?"

"No," James said. He grabbed Lily's hand and held it. He knew where this conversation was coming from, thinking back to their conversation in the common room when she thought he was Jasmine.

It saddened him to think that people would hurt Lily because of her blood. He was reminded of an article the profit had published a few days ago. It was about muggleborns being attacked. Temperatures between some purebloods and muggleborns were rising and there were rumors of wizards masked in cloaks and were actually killing people and growing in numbers. On a smaller scale, purebloods often responded coldly to those 'tainted' by muggles and that behavior was here at Hogwarts most obvious in the Slytherin house, though James wouldn't deny to admitting he saw some harsh behavior from students in other houses. Lily's friendship with Snape surely would've put her in the line of fire.

"I don't believe in any of the blood trash that others spout," James said. "I know you're an intelligent and powerful witch and blood has nothing to do with it."

Lily squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

James settled down at the gentle expression on Lily's face. They finished their drinks slowly, enjoying each other's company. The solemn conversation had made the atmosphere heavy and James felt obligated to tell a few jokes. They weren't that funny but Lily laughed anyway.

"Thank you for the pity laugher," James said. "I usually only get blank stares when I tell them."

"I thought they were funny."

"Then I should've said thank you for the pity compliments," James said.

The two didn't notice the rest of the marauders enter the Three Broomsticks. Remus spotted James and Lily and his eyes widened at their touching hands. He glanced at Sirius and saw him making a beeline for the counter, clearing not noticing the couple.

"Peter, why don't you get us a table…in the back, way back there," Remus waved his hand towards the other side of the pub.

Peter gave Remus a questioning look but did as he was told. Remus sighed and walked towards the table. He hid behind a pole by their table and tried to get James' attention without disturbing their Lily. Eventually, he grabbed a napkin off another table and rolled a piece of it. He flung it at James and instead of hitting him; it landed in Lily's drink, splattering her lightly.

"Eh…" Lily cried. "I thought you said no more blasting spells?"

"That wasn't me; maybe the drink just doesn't like you,"

"Funny, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back quickly," Lily said. She got up and walked away from the table. Remus hid better so she wouldn't notice. When she was out of sight, Remus turned to James and saw him inspecting Lily's mug.

"Jasmine," Remus whispered and James looked at him. "Sorry, James."

"Remus? Was that you?" James asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Remus said. "I just…Are you on a date? With Evans?"

James looked sheepish and his cheeks turned rosy. He rubbed his hand through his hair. "Er…I yeah, she didn't correct me earlier."

"You do realize she's a girl, right?" Remus asked.

"I'm not blind, Moony," James snapped. "I realize that. Is it so shocking that I'm on a date with a girl."

Remus sighed. "I suppose not."

"It's not like any of those 'dates' with the men my mother set up for me, were successful. They were nightmares, the lot of them," James sighed.

"I guess we always thought it was just rebellion that you always attempted to ruin them," Remus said. He sighed. "You do realize you're going to have to tell Lily the truth."

James shook his head. "No."

"You have to. You're lying to her," Remus said. "You're leading her on."

"How is that, Moony," James said, "After Hogwarts, I'll stay James forever. She'll never have to know."

"You're not thinking straight," Remus said.

"Well it's what I want." James said. "Is this what you interrupted our date for? To lecture me on morals?"

"Even though, I think that is an important discussion to have, I actually came to tell you that you and Lily might find it in your best interest to leave before Sirius sees you. He might tag along, reveal something, or whatever."

James gave Remus a thankful look. "Thanks…"

Remus nodded.

"He's not taking this well at all, is he?"

Remus sighed. "I don't think he fully understands what you're going through. Look, he has…his own demons to work out. I'll talk to him."

"Moony, you're always looking out for me," James said.

"Yeah, and here comes Lily," Remus said. He turned and walked away.

James turned and Saw Lily walking toward him.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk," James asked. "We've been sitting down for a while."

"Sure. Was that Remus, I saw?" Lily asked.

James scratched his cheek, "He's not that stealth, I guess."

"Maybe, and I passed him on my way to the bathroom."

Lily pulled on James' jacket again, which made James feel butterflies. He grabbed Lily's hand and she immediately tangled their fingers together. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Remus distract Sirius just as he was about to turn in their direction.

When they were outside the pub, they wondered aimlessly again similar like that last time. They walked by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop which prompted promises from Lily that she would bring him there one day.

James then dragged Lily to Spintwitches when he saw the brooms in the windows. Lily had to roll her eyes at his excitement and had to talk him down from spending all his money on a new broom. Instead he bought a golden snitch for a quarter-less of the price after sweet talking the sales woman who turned out to be the shop keeper's daughter. Lily would've been upset if she wasn't so entertained by watching the owner fling bat bogey hexes at him.

She then had to clean the mess his nose created, but James didn't even seem embarrassed. "That's my favorite shop," he said.

"I can tell, you turned into a little kid just now," Lily smiled as she cradled his head. She angled her wand and lifted the hex.

"Thanks," He said. He rubbed his nose and felt it functioning as normal. "That's a weird spell."

They continued window shopping again while holding hands. Lily had her turn to drag James into a shop—Gladrags Wizardwear—where she purchased singing slippers.

"That's not going to be annoying at all," James said after Lily made her purchase. "Were there no normal slippers in there?"

"These were cute," Lily defended, "And they only sing when the wearer is feeling sleepy."

"And you judged me for wanting a broom," James laughed. "I don't understand the point of wearing clothes that will annoy you when you're trying to sleep."

"You don't understand fashion is all," Lily said. "Now stop talking about what you know nothing about."

They stopped outside a tiny apothecary, but Lily decided she didn't need to enter it. "I've been in their before and they didn't have as large of a supply as I had hoped." James could only imagine that it was Snape that Lily had gone with.

James had wanted to go to Zonko's and bought some dungbombs. "Never gets old, he explains."

There last stop was at Honeydukes where James insisted on buying Lily chocolate that caused bad breath and some Fizzing Whizzbees. After they were through with that store and sated with wondering around Hogsmeade, they began to walk towards Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is beautiful covered in the snow," Lily said. They admired the castle at a distance and the light dusting of snow.

James didn't bother to look at the view as he already had a nice one as he gazed at Lily.

"I can think of some nicer," He said.

Lily turned away. James chuckled. When Lily blushed, her face became as red as her hair.

"Have you ever flown over Hogwarts?" He asked. She shook her head and a romantic idea came to him. "I have an idea."

"I can tell you I haven't flown since the mandated lessons in first year," She said. James began to steer her towards the quidditch pitch. "I'm terrified of heights."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything," James said.

"That's an act," Lily said.

"It will be fine. I'm a master at flying. I won't let you fall," He said. When they reached the pitch, he accioed his broom. In a matter of minutes it came whizzing around the castle. He hoped Lily wouldn't recognize it from their dorm, but to Lily all brooms must look the same. He sat on the broom and encouraged Lily to sit behind him.

She eyed him nervously.

"I won't let you fall," He repeated.

Not quite confident, she grabbed his outstretched hand. She sat behind him and her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

"Ok, let's take this nice and slow," He gently directed the broom gently so it rose several meters above the ground. "Hold on tight."

"James Potter, don't you dare go fast!" Lily cried and hugged him tighter.

"Ok, joking, only joking," He flew lazily around the pitch with Lily clinging to his back. Their positions felt nice and eventually Lily loosened her grip. Her chin was resting on his shoulder as she gazed over to the setting sun that blackened out the Hogwarts castle.

James twisted his neck and watched Lily's calm face.

"Still afraid?" He asked softly. Lily moved lazily as she angled her head to see him and shook her head.

"But I still wouldn't come up here by myself."

"Don't come up here with anyone else," He said.

"Ok, this is our place," She agreed.

"You're the only girl, I've ever taken up on my broom," James said honestly, 'and the only person, period' but that didn't need to be said.

"Shush, you're ruining the moment," Lily admonished.

James nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

Lily chuckled and nodded.

James stopped the broom and leaned into Lily who in turn just melted into his embrace. Their position was a bit awkward but the kiss wasn't. James found Lily's lips soft and her skin velvety. Her eyes fluttered shut and James wanted to follow suit but only after he had her face memorized. He raised his hand to her cheek and the kiss deepened for a moment before the both backed off.

They both gathered their strength before James flew one more lap around the pitch before landing back on the ground.

He stumbled a bit, still in shock from what just happened. Lily seemed to be holding her ground a bit better but she still seemed a bit unsure.

"So…" She said. "What are we?"

He shrugged. "More than friends I hope?"

Lily nodded. "I really like you, James."

"Same here, you, I mean, obviously…will you be my girlfriend?" James asked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," Lily said. They hugged and then kissed again.

Lily remained in his arms when she thought of an idea. "James, I'm part of the Slug Club…don't laugh."

James gave a small chuckle when he suddenly realized where this was going.

"There's no actual slugs involved or anything, but our teacher is throwing us some sort of costume ball, and well I wanted to know if you'd be interested in being my date?"

"Of course," He agreed. He was a little nervous. Being James at the ball would put him in a position to be recognized by other students, but he also wanted to enjoy an official date with her.

They then walked towards the Hogwarts castle. James kissed Lily again before pretending to walk away. Once a safe distance he ran to an alcove off to the side of the castle and undid his charm.

.0.

"Jasmine, where have you been?" Sirius asked as the girl ran into the boys' dorm.

Jasmine grabbed his shoulder and led him to his bed before pushing him down and he was seated. She then moved to the middle of the room and swung her arms wide.

"I have a girlfriend!" She cried.

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "You're a lesbian?"

"No, I'm man," Jasmine said. "And we totally snogged."

Remus sent a worried look at Sirius who looked crushed. "Congratulations, James," Remus said. He sent a smile at Jasmine who literally broke down and gave him the widest smile ever.

"She also invited me to the masquerade ball," Jasmine said.

"But we were supposed to go together?" Sirius said, finding his voice.

"I know," Jasmine said. "And you can still go. Remus, you can have my invite. Lily is using her plus one on me because she doesn't know I'm Jasmine."

Remus shook his head at that.

"It will be perfect. Guys, we need to go buy our masks. Tomorrow night, let's sneak out and get our costumes."

Jasmine continued, making plans, but Remus grew distracted by the horror on Sirius' face. Whatever happened now that Jasmine's dropped her latest bombshell, he hoped that they could remain friends.

.0.

Severus ran into his dorm room, still in shock and collapsed onto his bed. He was absolutely surprised and horrified. He knew Potter was up to something. He had warned Lily and now that terrible woman was going to humiliate her.

Jasmine's James was believable as a man. She had clearly had thought out her act, but she wouldn't get to play it out. He didn't know what her plans were to make her joke obvious to everyone but he would beat her to it.

With time to spare before curfew, he walked towards the library to do some research.

.0.

The next morning in the girls' dorm, Jasmine couldn't keep her eyes off Lily. The girl was currently brushing her hair. She had Jasmine's jacket on her bed like a safety blanket and Jasmine felt immensely flattered. As Jasmine continued to be creepy and watch Lily, she couldn't help and think of the timeline of their relationship. Who would have thought that the 'Slytherin in Gryffindor clothing' would become the love of her life? Was it too soon to say that?

"You're staring at me," Lily finally said. She put her brush away in her nightstand and folded up Jasmine's jacket. "And why are you still up here? You were ready ages ago."

Jasmine just shrugged feeling bubbly.

"Whose jacket is that?" She asked. She knew whose; she just wanted to hear Lily say the words.

Lily blushed. "My boyfriend's…" Lily said. Jasmine smiled wide but she had to turn her head so Lily wouldn't know.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jasmine asked. "Who?"

If Remus or Sirius were here they would be snickering at her bad acting. 'You'll never be in Shakespeare,' one of them might say. Not Peter though. Jasmine didn't have much faith that he would even know who the greatest wizarding playwright was.

"James," Lily mumbled.

"My cousin? Oh my," Jasmine pretended to be shocked.

Lily put the jacket away in her trunk, thoroughly embarrassed. She walked to Jasmine and cuffed her knee. "Come on, let's head out to breakfast."

The two met up with Alice and the other marauders and Jasmine mourned at the loss of intimacy that they just shared.

In their classes, Lily and Jasmine teamed up again. Potions class was enjoyable because Jasmine got to spend more time with her girlfriend…too bad Lily didn't know it. It was kind of ironic that Lily kept casually brining up James, not knowing 'he' was right beside her.

Jasmine did notice something that kept nagging at her and that was Snivellus. The git had taken to staring at her intently and it was annoying.

"Ok, now I know how you felt this morning," She whispered to Lily who looked up from their potion confused. "What?"

"Snape won't stop staring at me," She said.

"You didn't do anything to him again, did you?" Lily groaned.

"No, I promised, remember. I always keep my promises the second time around," Jasmine explained.

"Oh…" Lily wondered as she glanced at Snape. "Maybe…he has a crush?"

"On me, Hades no," Jasmine said. "What kind of idea is that?"

Lily shrugged. "It's just an idea. You two hate each other so much it's almost passionate."

Jasmine shook her head. "You and I use to enjoy passionate hate. Between Snape and me, it's cold, very cold, ice cold, actually."

"'You and I', you say?" Lily asked. She eyed Jasmine humorously.

Jasmine blushed and turned to their potion, "Shouldn't that be green?"

Lily frowned and turned her attention to the steaming mix. The potion was a nasty yellow and bubbling. "Merlin," She moaned and slapped her forehead. "Well this is utter garbage."

"I wouldn't sweat it, though," Jasmine shrugged. "Between you and me, we'll get an 'acceptable.'"

"I don't get 'acceptables' in potions. I get straight O's. I let myself get distracted," Lily moaned. "It's your entire fault."

Jasmine felt a certain level of achievement having distracted Lily from her best class.

"I can't believe I've botched a potion. This is my specialty."

"Welcome to my world. Until you, I don't think I've ever properly brewed a potion," Jasmine said. "But since its Slughorn, I think he'll understand how young love can distract a young witch."

"Who said anything about love?" Lily asked blushing. "James and I are just dating."

"You mean botching a potion you should've been able to brew in your sleep, isn't being distracted by love?"

Lily seemed speechless. "No," She finally said and then turned to Slughorn who just appeared at their station. He stared disappointedly at their potion and tutted.

"I see you let Miss Potter brew this batch?" He asked, no doubt assuming Lily never failed at anything.

Jasmine's jaw dropped as she glared at the professor. Lily seemed torn between laughing and lowering her head in shame.

"Better luck next time, Miss Potter, but 'A' for trying," He then vanished their potion and walked on to the next group.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Lily said.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Thanks for giving me all the credit."

.0.

That night, the marauders packed Jasmine's invisible cloak and the Marauder's Map. They snuck out the passageway connected to the statue of the witch with hump. The secret passage escaped out through the storage room in Honeydukes, and they snuck out one at a time so as not to get caught by the shop owner.

"That was easy," Sirius said when they were all safely outside. They waited outside a dark alley that Jasmine had disappeared down for a few moments trying to look inconspicuous. A moment later, James came out.

They walked to Gladrags Wizardwear and took turns trying on robes. Peter was a little upset about being the only one not invited to the masquerade which had James feeling a bit guilty. But the true buzz kill turned out to be Sirius. James was a little saddened that their much delayed sneak-out to Hogsmeade had such an uncomfortable atmosphere. He was honestly getting irritated with Sirius and whatever his problem was…and he was beginning to fear that his problem was James.

The whole evening, Sirius kept to Remus' side and only truly spoke to James when speaking to the whole group. All through the years that they've known each other, James had always seen Sirius as his brother; James had told him everything just as Sirius had done with him. Maybe he held on to his secret a bit longer than he should have, but he was honestly scared to let them know. He didn't want them to think he was weird.

He gave Sirius a forlorn look before clamoring into the dressing room with a new robe. It was horrifying to think that his friendship with Sirius could possibly be ending after six long years. He changed back into his regular clothes, and when he left the dressing room, he noticed none of his friends were in sight. He didn't think too much of it as he thought that maybe they had wandered around the shop, but he froze when he caught Sirius and Remus whispering irritably at each other.

"Leave me alone, Remus," Sirius sighed.

"Get your head out of your arse," Remus snapped. "James is noticing your behavior and you might lose your best friend forever."

"It's Jasmine," Sirius said. "I can't imagine 'her' as 'James'."

James felt his stomach empty out at the way Sirius said his name. He said it like he would' say Snape's name or 'Snivellus'.

"Sirius…"

"It's weird, ok," Sirius snapped. "Jasmine's acting like a…like a freak."

James didn't hear any more as he burst through the robe rack he was hiding behind. The two boys stared at James in horror, realizing he had heard their conversation

"You don't have to come," James said his voice thick. "I'm uninviting you this weekend, you can stay in the dorm, away from me."

"Jas—" Sirius froze and looking a bit remorseful.

"James!" He cried. "That is my name! I chose it, why can't you call me it?"

Sirius looked away for a moment unsure before his resolve strengthened. "Because I hate this. I miss Jasmine! I don't know what the hell this is! It's weird! You're like a complete stranger we're forced to hang around with."

"Sirius," Remus snapped.

James shook his head and turned around. He was about to march right out of the store before he realized he hadn't bought his robes yet. His face was red but not from the sweet blushes that he shared with Lily but with anger, fear and unshed tears. The Shop keep wisely kept her mouth closed and made the exchange. When that was done he left. Briefly, he caught sight of his two…Well friend and ex-friend watching him.

He was embarrassed that his exit was ruined when he had to buy his robes but then he felt ashamed for being embarrassed over something so petty. Then he realized he had ended his friendship with Sirius.

His walking became less steady as he hid briefly in an empty ally. He didn't let a tear shed, though. He breathed deeply trying to stabilize himself. His mind cleared just a bit, and he felt numb, but he had to keep it together.

He really felt the need to talk to someone. Remus would be ideal. He knew the entire truth but he was with Sirius at the moment and James had no intention of walking back there to drag the man away with him. Lily popped into his mind and James calmed even more. Just being around Lily made James feel amazing, but she didn't know the truth…and now she was his girlfriend. He couldn't just spring the truth on her now, blubbering like a…like a girl.

But she did have the ability to make him forget that other people existed in this world when he was around her.

He shrunk his purchase and shoved it in his pocket. Next, He pulled his invisibility cloak on. He snuck back into Hogwarts through Honeydukes passage. He didn't give thought to how the others would make it back…they had the map, they would be fine.

He eventually exited into the hallway when he realized no one would know who he was as James…and technically he was some random homeschooled kid. He sighed and wondered if he should've just walked to Hogwarts using the main path.

He snuck back out of the school and stole a broom from the Quidditch storage room. This all took too long for James who was beginning to feel exhausted. When he flew to the Gryffindor tower, he knocked on the sixth year girls' window. He could see Lily reading her book and he was struck by how incredibly lucky he was that she was here. She glanced at him and her eyes widened.

"James?" She cried and opened the window for him. "What are you doing here? Are you crying?"

She took his face gently in her hands before turning to Alice who James realized was in the room and watching.

"Can you give us a moment?" She asked.

Alice nodded. "I'll make sure Jasmine doesn't interrupt."

When Alice closed the door, Lily backed up and allowed James to crawl through the window. He dropped his broom to the floor and collapsed into Lily. They lied in her bed, his arms around her, and soon found themselves kissing.

James felt passionate and eager, his nerves and anxiety flooding him as he kissed Lily. Lily was bit overwhelmed but he could tell she was enjoying their session. James let his hands explore Lily. He let them slide under her shirt…

"James…" She said but he cut her off by kissing her.

He moaned as one of her hands began to explore. He rolled Lily onto her back and unbuttoned his shirt, all the while never breaking contact with their lips. With his shirt undone he moved onto hers.

Something about that action, though, prompted Lily to stop. "James…stop."

James sighed but removed his hands. He rested his face in the crook of her shoulder and collapsed beside her.

"James, what's' wrong?" She asked concerned. "You're scaring me, Sweetheart."

He shrugged his shoulder. "I just…I don't know. I just needed to see you."

Lily began to sit up in her bed and he glanced at her. Her lips were swollen from their kissing and she was flushed. He thought she looked beautiful. She touched his face, an action she seemed to like doing. He briefly remembered Lily touching his face when he was Jasmine. He never saw her do that with anyone. Not with Alice and never with Snape.

She looked sad but nodded at whatever internal conversation she was having. "I won't force you to tell me, but you can if you want. I'll listen."

She then lied back on her bed and they cuddled some more.

They must have stayed still for hours, at least James felt like it was hours, before he decided he had to move. Lily moaned at the lack of warmth and he found it precious. He kissed her slowly on the lips and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for being with me," he whispered. "For liking me and seeing me."

"It wasn't hard," She confessed softly. "I don't want you to go."

"Me neither," he said, "But Alice might come in here. I don't want her to ruin this."

Lily nodded and James grabbed the quidditch broom off the floor and walked to the window. He took the time to button his shirt before sending one last smile at Lily before climbing out.

Lily collapsed softly on her bed and sighed.

A half hour later, a smirking Alice and a blushing Jasmine entered the dorm. Lily was a little worried about what Alice might have told Jasmine, but decided not to let it ruin her mood.

.0.

The days that followed the fight between the two ex-best friends was a nightmare for everyone, except for maybe the Slytherins who were given a reprieve from pranks. The two marauders were too upset to even think about planning anything. Although, Jasmine kept her friendship with Remus and Peter, she had taken to eating meals with Lily and Alice. Lily was an angel, but Alice was a nightmare. She kept telling Jasmine that all couples went through rough patches in their relationships.

Jasmine had nearly yelled that she and Sirius were not a couple and never would be but couldn't gather the strength. Lily was a good distraction and had such a bigger than life personality that time spent with her really did push most thoughts away, especially since Lily was purposely trying to distract Jasmine.

Jasmine had taken to spending time with Remus by joining him to do homework in the library and playing exploding snap with Peter in the commons room. When Jasmine and Sirius were forced to be in the same general area of each other, they alternated between talking to Remus or Peter and sitting awkwardly quiet.

Jasmine felt bad because she could see the moon cycle was affecting Remus. He still had a week to go before the full moon but that thought prompted Jasmine with new worries. How would those nights go now that Jasmine and Sirius couldn't even look at each other? If Jasmine wasn't so worried about Remus she might actually consider ditching them.

She sighed at the downward spiral her secret had on her friendship. She still couldn't get over Sirius' reaction. She actually disgusted him that much.

Jasmine and Remus were doing homework quietly in the library. Neither were talking and Jasmine was currently staring blankly at 'Transfiguration and Teapots' by Maggie Fladpadge. They were in silence except for the loud sighs Jasmine gave every once in a while. Remus finally lost it and slammed his book.

"Alright," He said. "Talk."

"About what?" Jasmine moaned. She turned the page of the book, not having read any of it. Remus, annoyed, grabbed the book from her and closed it and then moved it from her reach.

"Anything. Spill," He said. "You need to talk and I need to know where your mind is."

"There's nothing to say," Jasmine snapped. "Sirius is an arse and as far as I'm concerned our friendship is over."

Remus frowned.

"Remus, why couldn't he accept me?" She said asked. "We were best friends. We've known each other for years, and we've shared everything with each other. He is my brother, and I apparently disgust him."

Remus nodded in understanding. "You know, I never told you this, but I really respect you."

"Really?" Jasmine asked. "Because I don't feel respectable."

"I respect you because I know how much strength you had to have had to come out and tell us your secret," Remus said. "And I know how that feels."

Jasmine paused.

"I was terrified to tell you guys I was a werewolf," Remus said. "I've never had a best friend before. My parents were afraid to let me outside of their property. They didn't want anyone to know our dirty little secret."

"Remus…"

"Then I came here and I met the three best people of my life," He continued, his throat was thick. "I never had any intention of telling you guys that I was…of my condition." Jasmine grabbed Remus' arm. "And when you guys found out, you accepted me."

"You know we don't care that you're a werewolf, Moony," Jasmine whispered. "You're one of my best friends and I love you."

Remus smiled, "Thank you. You're one of my best friends too. I guess you and I are alike in that way."

Jasmine gave Remus a soft smile. "Except I doubt any of you guys are willing to put on a dress to make me feel better."

Remus chuckled softly. "There are many things I would do you for you, James…but that is not one of them."

Jasmine froze and felt like she might cry. "Thank you."

The two shared a manly hug. Remus watched as Jasmine was able to go back to her homework with seemingly more awareness. She actually began taking notes. Remus wanted to tell her that Sirius loved her. It was obvious now. Sirius loved her but not in the way that Jasmine loved him. But it wasn't his place to tell.

.0.

James hadn't been willing to wonder back out into Hogsmeade yet, and so he had to transform an old hat into a black mask with black feathers. He had taken his outfit for the masquerade ball with him to the bathrooms two floors below the Gryffindor Tower to change, and he hidden his change of clothes in his pocket after he shrunk them down.

He wasn't too worried about his presence being questioned not just because some students might not realize that they didn't recognize him due to his mask, but also now that he had a legit reason to be in the castle. When he was satisfied with his appearance he made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He waited outside for Lily and after ten minutes she joined him.

James thought she looked beautiful in her pale blue dress and blue scarf. Her make was white except for blue rhinestones. Her mask also extended forward like beak.

"What a big nose you have," He joked and kissed her cheek.

"It was the only mask big enough to cover it," She responded with a laugh.

He held out his arm and let Lily weave hers with his. They walked to the empty classroom that was hosting the party. Already there were a few people present. There was light music, Celestina Warbeck, and a few people swaying and joking with their friends.

James knew there were about twenty Slug Club members plus their dates. There were also servers walking around with trays of snacks and drinks. He recognized that some of the younger years volunteered probably just wanting to come to the party. James was also surprised to see a few actually important people in the wizarding world mingling with students.

"How did Slughorn pull that off," He said as he pointed to infamous journalist who covered the war with Grindelwald. He also noticed a member of the Wizengamot.

"Well, I heard that Slughorn has connections," Lily whispered.

"Really?" James asked in faux shock. "I never knew that."

Lily nodded. "It's true, he told me himself."

"Amazing," James agreed and they broke out laughing.

"I don't understand the point of inviting important people to network with when we're supposed to covering our identities," Lily sighed and played with her mask.

James grabbed the both of theme drink form waiter's tray.

"It's Slughorn, it doesn't have to make sense," James sighed and handed her a drink.

"I'd love to talk to the Wizengamot mister," Lily sighed.

"That's old-man Warren Sebastian Worbbles III," James explained.

"How do you recognize these people?" Lily asked.

"My father knows him," James explained. "They were housemates when they were in Hogwarts."

"Really?" Lily asked, surprised. "Your father is friends with a member of the Wizengamot?"

James nodded and took a sip.

"I've thought about joining the ministry after school," Lily said. "I like rules and order, so that would be a perfect place."

"Sounds like you would be happy as a judge."

"Maybe, though I've never really studied law," Lily said nervously. "I don't really know what I'd be good at."

"Knowing you, everything. I've always wanted to be an Auror, myself," James said. "Catch the bad wizards and give justice to people."

"We'd make a good team: Judge Lily and Auror Potter: Justice is served," Lily laughed. "You can be my bailiff."

"Your what?" James asked.

"I guess it's a muggle term."

"We've got plenty of time to think about our future later on, like all of next year," James said and Lily laughed. "Right now I just want you in my arms."

They moved their drinks to a table and James held Lily in his arms as they gently swayed to the music. He caught some people staring seeing as Lily's hair was so bright and distinguishable. It probably was a sight, considering Lily never really dated. Boys liked her and she's gone on dates but as far as James knew they were sit down dates at the Three Broomsticks where she promptly met with Alice afterwards.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the gawkers. It was nice to be able to hold Lily in public and the pure normality of their embrace made James feel like everything was going to be okay. They shared several dances before Slughorn interrupted them, wanting to be introduced to Lily's date. James hid a laugh as he wondered what Sirius would say when James told him how quick Slughorn was to ask everything about James' identity. He wondered if there was some truth to their story of Slughhorn's love for Lily. He then remembered he and Sirius weren't talking anymore and fought a sigh.

When Slughorn left, they began talking to different guests. Lily ran into someone who was an archiver for the ministry judicial department. James thought that all sounded boring but somehow Lily was able to keep a conversation going.

James talked to a few people as well who seemed to think James was someone with connections. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. That really depended on how his parents reacted to his secret.

He was growing bored and he didn't like Lily's attention not being on him. He grabbed a few hors d'oeuvres and munched quietly beside Lily. He let his eyes wander when he saw Remus and Peter enter. James smiled and patted Lily's shoulder. She glanced at him and he nodded to his friends. She smiled and he walked over to them.

"Hey guys," He smiled. Remus' robes were a bit ratty as he didn't buy new ones, which made James feel guilty. He would've bought him some new ones if he hadn't stormed away like a child. Peter was looking rather smart in his black robes. They both had on similar masks. Remus' was fuzzy and had a snout. James realized it was meant to look like a wolf. Peter's mask was white and had red gems above the eye socket. His mask had little mouse ears.

"We thought we'd have fun with our masks," Remus said "How'd you know it was us."

"Trust me, you two stand out," James laughed. He hugged them both and felt relief to have light moment with you two.

"So you two are each other's date?" he asked and Peter shook his head.

"Gross, no," Peter said. "My first date will not be with this guy."

Remus chuckled. "I'm a little bit offended," Remus said. "But alas, my one true love is right here," Remus grabbed a chocolate truffle off a tray and bit into it. "Belgium chocolate, divine."

"I've been loading up on treacle tarts, myself. They put this weird sauce on them that tastes just like…" James noticed someone sneak behind a curtain that was placed against the walls. "I think someone just snuck in…"

His friends turned around. "I don't see anyone," Peter shrugged.

"I swore…"

Remus squinted his eyes and sniffed the air. "Something bad is about to happen."

James felt uncomfortable. "I'm going to go back to Lily."

Remus and Peter nodded and James made his way back to Lily. She had finished her conversation with the archiver and was simply watching him and waiting. He smiled back when he felt a weird tugging on his body.

He briefly heard Remus cry out his name, and suddenly everything was happening way too fast. He felt his clothes get larger and frame get smaller. He could barely acknowledge the horror in his body as he stared at Lily. Her face was frozen in a smile and James had a moment of mild hope that not all was ruined until Lily's eyes widened in horror.

Lily always had the best angry face, James thought. She started heaving as if breathing was difficult and she looked ready to pass out or cry.

He hardly had it in him to acknowledge the dark cloaked figure walk passed him, which was odd considering how still everyone was, but he only had eyes for Lily.

When the figure walked to Lily and stood behind her, he barely registered the person as Snape. Snape placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned in as if to give her bad advice, which James supposed was true as she ripped herself out of his grip and ran for the door.

The moment was over and James felt time go back to normal. He looked around the room and saw the wide eyes of everyone. He didn't need to look in the mirror to know he was Jasmine again.

He lowered his head and followed Lily out the door. He had no idea where she went but he knew if he were to pop up, she'd curse him. He didn't want that. In fact, he doubted he could face anyone anymore. He took off running down the hall.

.0.

Remus watched in horror as Snape jumped out from behind a curtain. He had his wand clutched in his hand and Remus barely noticed that he was fixated on James' back. A few guests noticed but no one seemed to actually take charge and stop him. Even Remus failed there.

Snape had said the undo curse and the spell hit James' back as Remus tackled Snape to the floor. He cried out for his friend but he was too late.

Remus fell to the floor and was elbowed in the gut by Snape. He rolled to his side and watched as Snape marched to Lily.

James was frozen, halfway between his friends and the supposed love of his life. He looked beautiful with his raven locks flowing down his back. Remus always thought James was pretty as a girl. It was almost a waste. Remus felt silly for that random thought. Lily had run out of the room, and James shakily turned around.

Remus could see he was staring at the ground before he ran out of the room. Remus collapsed where he lied. There was almost nothing to do now, that the secret was out. What more could he do. He couldn't protect James anymore.

"Peter, help me up," He grunted, his stomach still hurting. Snape had some pointy elbows, or maybe he had strapped on some tonfas. He held out his hand, and Peter who was just as frozen as every other guest, jerked at his friend's voice.

"Did that really just happen?" Peter asked. Remus sighed and nodded.

"We better go."

.0.

Sirius was lying on his bed, eyes closed. The past few days, all he could think about was Jasmine. She was perfect in a way he never thought someone could be perfect. She was pureblood like him who was pulled through the gutter because their personal opinions didn't align with their families: Jasmine with her mother's perfect princess expectations and Sirius with his mother's pureblood dreams.

Their differences were that Sirius didn't lose his mind and try to change his identity. It frustrated him that he was the only person bothered. Remus always seemed disappointed and Peter thought better to side with Jasmine and Remus.

He wished they could make up. Maybe if he had actively approached Jasmine earlier she would've be more receptive to logic. Maybe he could have his Jasmine back instead of 'James'.

James had quickly become the enemy. He wasn't Sirius' best friend. Sirius didn't want him. Why did Jasmine have to do this? Why was this so important? What was she trying to prove? Was marriage so horrifying to her?

"Hey, Arsehole!" Remus shouted as he slammed their door open.

"Remus, what?" Sirius groaned.

"We need the map, now!"

Sirius just barely had time to acknowledge his menacing to tone. "Remus what's wrong?" He sat up in his bed.

"James—" Sirius groaned and lay back, "—James is hurt, you idiot."

Sirius froze, imagining the worse. Jasmine inured, broken tears running down her face.

"Your best friend!" Remus cried.

"What happened? Where is she?" he asked.

"He! Sirius, he!" Remus growled. Peter nervously backed out of the room.

"Jasmine is a man!" Remus cried. "Jasmine was never a girl! Get it!"

Sirius closed his eyes.

"He's still the same person," Remus was softer now. "Your best friend."

"It's not the same!" He cried. "I—I'm in love with…"

"I know," Remus said. He watched as Sirius scrunched his face up and then rubbed his eyes. Remus could tell that Sirius was trying to keep it together. But truthfully, Sirius needed this now. He had to accept that Jasmine was soon to be no more and that James was here to stay.

"It's not fair," Sirius whispered. "We were best friends. I always thought, hoped that she and I could be more!"

"I know."

Sirius spared Remus a glare before shaking his head. "Damn," Sirius mumbled as he sniffled.

They were both silent for a while. Remus kept watching Sirius but he didn't lash out or cry, which Remus thought was good. The other boy didn't seem fond of moving, and, normally, Remus would've normally been more patient but James needed them.

"I know this isn't ideal," Remus said. "But Jasmine was your best friend once upon a time. She and James are the same, they just look different. He could really use his best friend right now." Sirius just sighed but didn't move. "…I need the map, Sirius," Remus whispered.

Sirius finally stirred and rolled over his bed to his nightstand. He pulled the map from a drawer and handed it to his friend. Remus opened it and began scouring it for Jasmine Potter or James Potter. At this point it could be either name.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. He wiped his eyes.

"Snape ruined everything," Remus said bitterly. "That poisonous git…Ugh, He undid James' spell right in front of everyone. You should've seen Lily."

"Did she hurt her—him?" Sirius growled.

"She ran away."

"Merlin."

"I can't find him."

"There's only one place in the castle where names disappear off the map," Sirius said. He pointed to a location on the map, "The room of requirement."

Remus sighed. "Great. It might've been easier if he found an impenetrable fortress to hide in."

The two boys headed out and found Peter waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Remus relayed where they were going as Sirius determinedly swept passed them.

They climbed down a flight of steps and headed down a few corridors till they reached the door.

"Well, we're here, but the room won't let us in if we don't know what use it's in." Remus sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait."

Sirius bit his lip. He tried to remember where Jas—James would go when he was mad. He loved to go flying but his name didn't show on the map where the quidditch pitch was located. Sirius sighed and thought back to the first time he stayed at James' house. James and his family were very sweet, but Sirius wasn't blind to the tension between mother and 'daughter'. Mrs. Potter had forced James to get new robes and when they had come home, James had run into the attic. It wasn't so much the room as it was a blanket the James' grandmother had knitted for him when he was a child. She died a year before James came to Hogwarts so Sirius never had the chance to meet her. But James said she was always supportive of him and knew how to cheer him up when he was feeling down about what was expected of him.

He walked back and forth before the wall three times and it was only Remus' sigh that told him that the door appeared.

"How did you know where he'd go?" Remus asked.

"I've seen him upset before," Sirius said. "Remus let me go in alone."

Remus gave him a long look. "Okay."

Sirius nodded and paused at the door. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Sirius entered the room. Jasmine was sitting on a bed, her back to the wall, eyes glazed over. Sirius was surprised to see Jasmine as a girl and had to remind himself to use James and think of 'him' as a man. Still, He had assumed that James would recast the spell as soon as he was alone but he hadn't. James barely acknowledged Sirius as he walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Of course you would be the one to find me," James finally said.

Sirius sighed and looked down at his lap guiltily.

"You know…I never intended to hurt your feelings," he said.

James only raised his eyebrows, still staring straight.

"Believe me," Sirius said. "You're my best friend. Here I thought I knew you better than anyone."

James lowered his head into his hands. "I'm sorry. I was scared to tell you guys, believe it or not. I didn't want you guys to think I was a freak."

"I know I didn't help," Sirius said. "But I am sorry. I know I acted like an arse, believe me, Remus knocked some sense into me."

"I wanted to tell you," James sighed. "I thought about it. When I was creating the spell, I wanted to tell you first. But I got scared. I thought you would think it was just a prank and if you did believe me, that you would look at me differently."

Sirius nodded.

"But… I thought if I told you all at once, it would be easier," James said, "I couldn't do it again. I just thought if I only had to say it once, it wouldn't be so bad."

Sirius exhaled and finally turned to James. His friend glanced at him but then continued to stare ahead like before.

"Well, I'll tell you now that I reacted badly," Sirius said. "I wish you had told me first…I don't know if I would've reacted any better, but all this time…I felt like I was losing my best friend."

James shook his head. "Sirius—"

"I know," Sirius cut in. He gave James a small smile. "I know, I was being silly and I don't think you're a freak. I just took my insecurities out on you."

James was giving Sirius a surprised face. "Thank you." He said.

"I always saw you as family," Sirius said. Jasmine was his best friend and maybe his crush, but the love between them transcended romance. They were a family.

James nodded and then frowned. "I really made a mess of things. Remus was right about everything."

"What did he tell you to do?" Sirius asked.

"Tell Lily the truth," James explained. "She didn't look at me weird and I didn't want that to change. Now she hates me."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Sirius said. James frowned.

"I'm an arse," James moaned.

"True, but you never were anything else," Sirius said and James kicked him in the ankle. "Ow, hey. I'm only speaking the truth. And Lily must like that if she went out with you in the first place."

"Well, that was more because you were an arse," James said. Sirius chuckled in response.

"Oh yea," Sirius said. "Was it the butterbeer?"

James nodded.

"Well, chin up," Sirius said. "I came around. So can Lily."

"Well I wasn't dating you," James said. He didn't notice Sirius' face stiffen for a moment before he turned away. "She and I, we were really close and now she probably thinks I was just trying to humiliate her."

Sirius didn't like James being so upset, especially since he had yet to redo the spell, and all he could see what was the girl he was halfway in love with. He hoped his new positive world outlook would carry over when he saw James physically as a man again. Remus seemed to think he was capable of it. But aside from hating to see James in pain, Sirius had to wonder if Lily was truly the answer. He wasn't fond of their burgeoning friendship and now James' confession of affection. He was big enough now to admit, maybe that was his jealousy speaking. But after this mess, did Lily really deserve James? He was biased to think that way, but should that relationship be rekindled? It should be addressed, at least. The last thing James needed was Lily and Snape spreading rumors about him.

He groaned as he realized that they would need to talk to the redheaded girl.

"Then we'll just have to explain the truth to her," Sirius said. "Apparently this is a muggle condition…I think. I don't quite remember all of what Remus said."

"She won't want to listen to me," James said.

"But you can't let this be misunderstood," Sirius said. "She could spin all kinds of tales about you. Snape sure as hell doesn't know the truth. He could've told her anything about you."

James flinched.

"Don't let that cretin win," Sirius encouraged. "He was trying to hurt you. Why else would he get involved? He looks for any opportunity to best you. Now he's turned Lily on you."

James nodded.

"That's my boy," Sirius said. "Now let's go."

.0.

James ran out of the room, with Sirius on his heels. James nearly collided with Remus who was waiting anxiously right outside the door.

"Whoa," Remus said and grabbed James' arm before pulling them both to the floor.

"Graceful, Moony," Sirius guffawed at Remus' expense.

James rolled off his friend before climbing to his feet. "I have to find Lily."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked but handed James the map anyway. "Maybe you should give this time."

"No," James snapped. "'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' I have to talk to her first before that snake gets to her."

Remus sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't you get it?" James said. His eyes were glued to the map. "I have to explain who I am…she can't think this is a joke."

Remus shook his head but kept silent as James and Sirius poured over the map, scouring the footsteps or the dots for Lily's name.

"I don't see her," James mumbled.

"The only place in the castle where she could, well, hide was in the room of requirements with James. I saw Sirius' name disappear right off the map when you went in there," Remus said. "She must not be in Hogwarts."

James groaned. "Where could she be…?" He closed the map and nearly crushed it in his fist but Remus grabbed it from him. He walked down the hallway for a bit and his friends watched him worriedly. Suddenly James paused at a window. "Outside. Guys!" The other three walked to James and glanced out the window to where James was staring. "She could be in the forbidden forest."

"We don't know that for sure," Remus said.

"Then we'll split up," James said. He turned to his friends. "I'll take the Forbidden Forest. Wormtail, you check in Hogsmeade, she doesn't know the passage so take the long way. Remus, you check the lake…and Sirius—"

"I'm going with you," Sirius said.

James stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, let's go."

As a group they found it fairly easy to escape the castle. Most students were already in their beds and those at the party either continued with the party or were busy gossiping with the rest of their houses. While James could admit he wasn't looking forward to the morning train of trouble, he had to take comfort that he had squared things off with Sirius. And if he had Lily at his side or at least her support, then he could face the backlash at his peers with a strong face.

Outside of the castle, they split up and James and Sirius took off to the woods. The forest looked just as unwelcoming at it always did, day or night; tall gnarly trees and rotten earth, branches kicking up and crunching under their feet, and the soft pitter-patter of the ground as an animal dashed past. The forest was filled with life, yes, but it was still hostile and unwelcoming. The two boys, though, barely noticed. They had trounced these woods before and had come accustomed to the forest's nature.

"At least at this rate, she'll hear us a mile away," Sirius moaned. "Hopefully she doesn't mind being found."

"Shut up, Padfoot, and keep an ear out for her," James said. They walked along the perimeter and James wondered if the forbidden forest was even a place Lily would run into. The Gryffindor tower was off limits seeing as James was a Gryffindor and shared a dorm with her. Lily probably wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

The deeper they delved, the darker it became. Soon even the stars stopped providing adequate light. Both pulled out their wands and called, "Lumos."

"It's weird to see this place as a person," Sirius said after a surprisingly companionable silence. "It's much friendlier when as I was a dog."

James nodded. "Even the trees are telling us we're not welcome," Just as James had spoken; he nearly tripped over a root.

"Maybe you should stop blaming others for your short comings," Sirius laughed.

"Laugh, the Ents will get you next," James said. He shoved Sirius lightly. "I hope they haven't gotten to Lily first."

"Ents don't exist anymore," Sirius said. "So I'm sure she's fine."

James nodded, "Right."

"Yeah, it's just the centaurs, ghouls, trolls and werewolves you need to worry about," Sirius said, "At least it's not a full moon."

"Merlin, Padfoot," James cried. "Don't get me thinking on that."

"Sorry," Sirius cried. "Maybe we should transform. Our senses will be stronger."

James nodded, "Alright…wait, shh."

James held out his hand and signaled for Sirius to pause. They both strained their ears until they finally heard what could be sobs.

"Lily," James whispered. "You call her."

Sirius nodded, "Evans? Where are you?"

James heard a gasp and the rustling of clothes. "Hello? Sirius?"

James took off running towards her voice.

"How did you know how to find—" James jumped into her line of vision and she yelped.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked. He grabbed Lily's forearms. She jerked her body away from him and fell into a tree, just as Sirius appeared behind James. Lily glared at James before collapsing to the ground.

"Go away," She said. "I don't want to see you."

"Lily…"

"Don't!" She cried. "You're a damn liar! I should've listened to Sev. I should've. All this time you were just making a fool of me."

"Lily, I'm sor—"

"No, be quiet," Lily glared at him. "You lied to me. I don't need to hear anything else you have to say."

"Shut up, Evans," Sirius growled when he could no longer take the look on James' face. "James didn't do this because of you. Jasmine has always been James."

"Sirius, I can handle this, myself, thanks," James sighed.

Lily glared at them again before resting her head against her knees. James kneeled in front of her. He made sure to keep his hands to himself, though he was tempted to grab her hand. He focused on a pebble lying on the ground between the two as he tried to plan what he wanted to say.

He wanted Lily to understand who James was and what he meant to Jasmine. He wanted Lily to know how much her friendship and love meant to him, or how he never knew what a kind and compassionate person she was because he was blinded by shallowness. Maybe if he conveyed that she would understand that he loved her.

"Lily," He said, "I never meant to hurt you." She snorted. "And I wasn't trying to prank you. I never was. When we met as James, I…Merlin this is hard."

"Go ahead, James, just like you told me earlier," Sirius from behind the both of them. "Tell her the transgender part. Remus said it's a muggle thing."

"Trans—what?" James asked. "Look, I'm telling her."

When James turned to Lily she was staring at him with angry confusion. Angry confusion was better than just angry.

"Lily, I just really," James heard Sirius start to walk around behind him. He heard a branch snap and what sounded like scratching against tree bark. "Sirius, knock it off!"

"Sirius!" Lily cried and started thrashing around. James grabbed Lily's wrist to restrain her but he heard Sirius yell behind him. James turned his head and nearly fell into Lily. Sirius was lying on his stomach and on his back was a giant spider. It looked poised to bite him but James cast a blasting charm at it. The spider flew into the air and landed in a bush a few meters away from them. James ran to Sirius and helped him stand.

"Did it bite you," James asked.

"No, thank Merlin!" Sirius cried. He grabbed his wand from the ground where it fell. "What the hell was that thing?"

James turned back to Lily who was standing and had her wand ready. "I have no clue; I've never seen a spider so big. Maybe someone cast an engorgio charm on it…"

James left Sirius' side and ran to Lily. "Are you alright?"

"Is she alright? She wasn't the one nearly trampled to death by tarantula," Sirius cried.

"I know, you let the entire forest know that, Sirius," James snapped. "There could be more, or something else looking to inspect all that noise you just made."

"Don't preach to me, Potter!" Sirius snapped. "I know how to handle myself in the woods."

"Will you guys, quit it," Lily snapped. She glared at the both of them, which was no different than earlier. "Jasmine's right." Lily nodded her head to the side of the tree.

James raised his wand and whispered "Lumos." His wand created a circle of light. He glanced at Lily as she moved closer to him, her wand raised. She met his eyes with a steely look. Sirius grabbed his wand and aimed it at the perimeter of the light. James turned to follow his gaze and saw another large spider creep forward. James reacted with a well aimed blasting charm and another when a second spider replaced it.

More spiders began to surround them and the three began flinging curses left and right. The Spiders seemed a bit bothered by the light but seemed more eager to attack the three.

"There's too many," Lily cried as a tinier than the first spider jumped on her wrist. She tried to fling it off and it bit her. "Ow!" She cried. James jumped to her rescue, grabbing her hand and aiming his wand. He blasted the spider off her hand.

"We have got to get out of here!" James cried.

Sirius and Lily nodded.

"On the count of three," Sirius said. "We blast them and run." They nodded and Sirius counted down. "One…Two…Three…NOW!"

They all sent a blasting charm and then took off running. James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her in the same direction as Sirius. She had almost turned and ran deeper into the forest. He may love her but he had no intention in going any further…tonight at least.

James was a faster runner than Lily. She huffed behind him and if it wasn't for his hand on her wrist, he was sure he would've lost in the forest. Sirius was a head of them both, but not by much. It was only because of the darkness of the forest that kept James from clearly making out the white of his shirt. At least Sirius was safe, though. James turned his to glance behind and saw that the spiders were gaining. They were coming out from the sides of trees instead of just from just behind.

"Sirius, they're gaining," He cried. He wanted to urge Lily to run faster, and if she would let him, he was tempted to carry her himself. Wait… "Padfoot, transform!"

Despite being in the presence of Lily, Sirius instantly burst into a big black shaggy dog. He took off faster now. Without slowing down, James let go of Lily's hand and transformed as well. Lily barely had time react as the stag barreled into her side, nearly knocking her over. She grabbed one of the large antlers to keep from falling and simply from the sure power of the beast, did she not steer him from going straight. The stag lowered its body and Lily didn't even need to think before climbing onto his back. She wrapped her arms around its neck and the stag took off running.

Lily felt tears form in her eyes as the air cut into her face. She glanced behind to see the spiders were unable to keep up; she turned her face forward and had to shake her hair out of her face, and saw that the stag had caught up with the dog, but slowed to keep pace. Lily finally felt herself relax and when the flight or fight feelings left her a whole new reality began to set in. Jasmine Potter and Sirius Black found her in the woods. Sirius had called Jasmine 'transgender'. Lily had heard that term before but she never really gave it much thought. But that wasn't the end of their surprises, next the two had transformed into animals. 'Animagus,' her mind supplied.

The three of them reached the outermost layer of trees of the forbidden forest before stopping. The stag lowered its front legs and Lily took that as sign to climb off. She fell to her feet and stumbled back. Sirius had already transformed back and was brushing the dirt off his shirt. Jasmine had reappeared and sent Sirius a nervous look.

"Look, Evans," Sirius said. He was nearly frowning and his eyes were hard. Lily had seen it earlier but now she was fully focused on him and to be completely honest, he was unnerving her. "You don't tell anyone about that. You didn't see us transform, none of that. If you do, I'll throw you to the death eaters, myself."

Lily shivered and nodded.

"Sirius!" James snapped. "Don't threaten her like that!"

"She saw us transform, James," Sirius cried. "She could send us to jail for that!"

"They're not going to send us to Azkaban for that," James said.

"They're not going to slap us on the wrist and tell us not to do it next time, either!"

"I won't tell," Lily spoke up, "I promise."

"You better not," Sirius said. "Now let's get out of here. I want a shower, a cookie, and a nap."

They walked out of the forest and headed towards the school. James heard Sirius groan beside him as they saw the small group of people waiting for them.

"You found her!" Remus cried. He ran to them and just kind of hovered around them as they all kept moving forward. "You guys are a mess…what happened?"

They reached the castle entrance and Saw Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore waiting patiently. In front of them were Peter and Snape. Peter, when he recognized them, ran and threw himself at Sirius, toppling him to the ground.

James chuckled. "Well done, Peter. You defeated him when no spider has done so before."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked and Sirius gave him a very unpleasant hand gesture.

"Lily! You're okay," Snape cried.

James froze when he heard that voice. He suddenly felt vulnerable and sent a desperate look at Remus. Remus rested a hand on his elbow. James couldn't even watch as Snape descended onto Lily and attempted to pull her into a hug. Lily stumbled out of his embrace.

"Lily…?" Snape asked.

"Sev…don't think you're…" Lily stumbled again. "Don't think your shoe purple minion…"

Everyone gave Lily a look. Even James raised his head.

"Tree desk purple fall attention! Fall attention…" Lily stumbled again and gave a cry. She turned to the teachers and started waving her hands and then touched her throat. "Fall attention! Foot salamander!"

"Miss Evans, may I see your hand?" Dumbledore asked as he gently walked towards her. Lily had tears in her eyes as the teachers leaned over Dumbledore's shoulder, and he tutted when he saw the swelling bite wound. Lily, too, seemed to have noticed it for the first time. "Slughorn, why don't you take Miss Evans to the hospital wing, immediately? Tell Madame Pomfrey to treat the Acromantula wound."

McGonagall inhaled and sent a frown at Dumbledore. Her upper lip was thinning by the minute, and she was clearly ready to just expel everyone…or at least hand out a million detentions to everyone twice over.

Slughorn laid a hand on Lily's shoulder and began to direct her past the other two teachers into the school. She seemed a bit wobbly and clearly panicked. As she was led away she continued to sprout more random words at the teachers before James remembered the tiny spider that bit her.

"She got bit! There were giant spiders in the woods," He sent a desperate look at the teachers as he watched Lily disappear into the castle, a skulking Snape not far behind. "Let me go with her!" No way was he letting that bastard anywhere near her.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe Professor Slughorn has that under control," McGonagall snapped. "You two better have an explanation for why you three were in the Forbidden forest in the first place. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, I suggest you hurry back to your common room before I take points away for being out past curfew."

The two boys straightened and Peter took off running to the school. Remus sent Sirius and James an apologetic look before following his faster friend.

"I suggest we take this to my office before anymore is spoken tonight," Dumbledore said. With Lily out of sight, the atmosphere seemed a little less severe, not that James had forgotten that Lily was injured and seemingly unable to speak properly.

They followed their head of house and Headmaster to a stone gargoyle where Dumbledore whispered "Apollo Bars" and the gargoyle suddenly became animated and moved aside. Sirius and James didn't even flinch as they had visited Dumbledore's office many times. The old man couldn't let McGonagall have all the fun. The two, already knowing the drill, took their favorite seats in the plush chairs and accepted the lemon drop when offered and sent appropriately nervous glances at McGonagall who appeared to have no lip what so ever by this point and a throbbing vein in her forehead. By experience, the two friends knew that she would calm down by the middle of this meeting and might not murder them.

"Well, what an interesting night the three of you had," Dumbledore said as he peered at them over his half-moon glasses. "But do not worry, Miss Evans will be fine. Those large spiders are called Acromantulas."

"Which should not be on school property, I might add," McGonagall cut in. She sent a glare at Dumbledore seeming to give her two students a reprieve. "Another accident like this—"

"I can assure you, I will talk with Hagrid," Dumbledore said calmly. "We'll move their nest much deeper. We don't want another accident, yes. Lemon drop?"

McGonnagal snorted.

"As I was saying, Acromantula venom, which has infected Miss Evans, is potentially deadly if not treated with a specific anti-toxin potion immediately, which we fortunately have on staff. Miss Evans will be fine if not for a bite scars on her hand. But I do say. I find scars fascinating myself…"

James and Sirius shared a look. James though, felt relieved knowing Lily would be alright. He just wished he could sit with her.

"Now let's talk about why you three were in the forest to begin with," Dumbledore said.

"It is forbidden for a reason," McGonagall snapped.

"We were chasing after Evans," Sirius snapped. "She was the one who ran in there—No James, stop trying to protect your girlfriend, she doesn't deserve it!"

James blushed and sent Sirius a glare. "She was upset! She couldn't think straight."

"Stop defending her!"

"I defended you!"

"CHILDREN!" McGonagall snapped. The two quieted down.

Dumbledore however looked delighted. "Ah, I do believe I've heard a rumor that had Miss Evans and you, Miss Potter, at the center of it."

James frowned and slumped in his chair. "Great!"

"Why don't we talk about that," Dumbledore said. "I do believe there are a few topics I think we'll all find interesting, even you Professor McGonagall."

.0.

It was two hours later when James and Sirius returned to the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall, once she heard of his transformation spell, was quite impressed and had forced him to show how the spell worked. James was now back in the body he felt most comfortable in, and for the rest of the meeting, the four of them squabbled over where James should sleep. McGonagall had thought it was expected that James would continue to sleep in the girl's dorm until James expressed his intention to stop living as Jasmine Potter. Dumbledore than cut in and proclaimed that James should move into the boy's dormitory. Sirius had whooped while McGonagall asked if there was ever a precedent for this move.

It was finally agreed that Dumbledore would conjure another bed and that he would send a house elf to the girls' room to collect his items. In a way, the teachers' recognition of his feelings was anti-climactic. James was sure he'd feel more about it tomorrow but now he was drained and wanted to sleep, shower be damned.

Dumbledore must have seen him yawn because his eyes did that strange twinkle and he dismissed them with the promise that each head of house would make a formal announcement of James' situation. James nodded. Even though, ideally, he would prefer no one other than his friends to know the connection of James and Jasmine, he didn't see the point in arguing.

Finally, Sirius and James were standing outside the sixth year boy's dorm.

"How do you think Remus and Peter will take this?" James asked.

"Well, they probably know something is up when that extra bed appeared," Sirius said. "But I'm sure they'll be fine. Remember, Remus had your back since the beginning."

"Well there's a difference when I start to infringe on your space," James sighed.

"So there's one extra person in our room," Sirius said. "It's not like you never came up there. At least now you'll have your own bed and won't have to hog ours when we have our meetings."

James chuckled. "No one ever complained."

"To you, maybe not. Behind your back, all the time," Sirius said. "Well, it's now or never. And if they have a problem with your moving in, they'll get over it. Chances are that Moony will be moving out next semester anyway. He'll probably be Head boy."

"Ok, let's do this," The two entered the dorm and found the other two sitting on their beds waiting for them. James saw that, yes a new bed appeared, and that a house elf had already brought his belongings over.

"That was fast," Sirius said as he fell back on his bed.

"You two stink," Remus said. "And I see James is sleeping over tonight." Remus nodded to James' bed.

"Yeah, from now until we graduate," Sirius mumbled.

James jumped on his bed testing the bounciness of it and then lied back.

"So…? Anyone going to tell us what happened?" Remus asked. "Is Lily okay? The teachers know about you, James…?"

"Yeah, they do," James said and yawned. "McGonagall is ecstatic, I think…she wanted to learn the spell."

"Creepy," Peter said. "Is she like you?"

"Well she is the transfiguration teacher," James said. "She probably wants to know all there is to know."

"So you're officially a male student now?" Remus asked.

James nodded.

"And what about Lily?"

"She's supposed to be fine," James said. "She got bit by an Acromantula—"

"Aren't those found in Africa? We have those in the forest?" Remus asked. "Figures."

"I can't believe we've never crossed paths with them before," Sirius said.

.0.

James had flooed his parents the next morning after his secret came out. Dumbledore had graciously lent his office for the important meeting. James' father was completely silent. He was a little worried for his father's reaction but not as much as his mother's who had been fixed on having the perfect daughter. He watched both his parents eagerly, waiting for any potential fireworks but was quite surprised when his mother spoke.

"What a nasty boy, this Snape," She said. "Undoing your spell in public. Well, it just wouldn't do if he had any sense of decorum." She harrumphed.

James felt his jaw drop. "Mum? Are you serious?"

"Well, I must confess, I'm not wild about this idea of yours, but I suppose I should've seen it coming a long time ago. I never could get you to wear a dress and I completely gave up on makeup. When you sold your magnificent expensive, fashion-forward shoes I imported from Italy for a used broom…it should've been obvious."

James just shook his head at his mother's gibberish before turning to his father. His father was a decreed Warlock, sat on the board of Hogwarts, and had many connections with members of the Wizengamot and others in high ministry positions. He would've heard about James' scandal by now, especially since he had some friends present at the incident. James wondered how embarrassed his father must have been when he heard from his friend, Worbbles III. Hearing that his 'daughter' was posing as a man and dancing with a woman must have been humiliating for him. James was actually afraid to look his father in the eye.

"James…"

He tensed.

"I have never been more proud of you," James felt his head snap up. His father wasn't smiling but he didn't look disappointed and his eyes had that strange twinkle that Dumbledore's do all the time. His mother too was giving him a tear-eyes smile. "You stood up for yourself and you had the courage to be true to yourself."

"Oh come here, muffin," His mother gushed. James embarrassedly stood up and walked into his mother's embrace.

As he hugged his mother, James felt his father rest his hand on his head. Mr. Potter was never an emotional man and so James supposed that was good enough, but when he looked into his father's eyes, he knew it was.

The next few weeks were certainly interesting for James. Students were completely shocked and he certainly received his fair share of insults from people who were definitely not his friends. On the hand though, some people were incredibly welcoming about his situation. A lot people wanted to know how he knew he was a boy and then seemed equally impressed as interested when he explained about creating the curse.

Lily had come back to class after two days spent in the hospital wing. She hadn't approached him and James debated about doing that himself but didn't want to rush things. He had caught Lily giving him looks that he didn't quite understand. At least he knew she was thinking of him, which made his stomach feel hot.

At one point he had smiled at her and Lily just gazed him but when she turned away, he was sure he had seen a tinge of red on her cheeks. That had to be a good sign.

He also didn't see her with Snape and had caught the other boy gazing at her longingly from the other side of any room the three of them were in. She spent most of her time with Alice, which would make sense that they would grow closer, now that only the two of them shared the dorm. Alice seemed amazed about the whole situation and had complained that she had changed in front of James. That had instantly gotten Frank Longbottom into a tizzy and he had given James a lecture on manners, but James could see Alice sending him evil smiles from behind Frank. He suppose this was her form of payback for…well, everything.

When Lily was present for comments like that from Alice, she would always blush and slam her head on the table. Once she had slammed it right into her eggs. That was funny.

After two weeks, though he started to get nervous and with Christmas break he was starting to wonder if she ever intended to approach him.

"Mate," Sirius moaned as watched James resting his head on his arms watching Lily with sad eyes full of longing. "You're starting to drive me nuts."

He had decided to Join James and Remus as they worked on homework in the library or more like Remus worked on homework, and James came to watch Lily who was flipping through some books.

"Are you ever going to approach her?"

"No," James moped. "She might run away again."

"Where's your so called Gryffindor courage now?" Remus asked not looking up from his homework.

"Hiding in a broom closet," James said. He sat up and began watching Lily from a different position.

"You know she's been watching you too," Sirius said.

"Really?" James said. "Everyone is lately."

"Girls think you're cute," Remus shrugged. "And the guys are baffled."

"Don't care," James sighed. "I only want Lily to care."

"Then use your eyes and ears," Remus said. He pushed James. "You can't have missed her looks, and listen to us. Go talk to her."

James gave Remus a look and that prompted his friend to push him.

"Go," Remus was surprisingly strong for a guy who never worked out and so James was forced to move from his seat. He stumbled out of his seat in Lily's general direction.

He gave Remus a glare before deciding he should talk to Lily anyway. She looked up as he approached and shuffled some books around. James ran a hand through his hair and gave a nervous exhale. He gave a mental pep talk and nearly flat lined when he stood before Lily with nothing to say.

"Er…Hi," He said.

"Hi," She returned. They watched each other for a moment not noticing Sirius and Remus watching them.

"Can I sit?" He asked stupidly.

She only nodded.

James awkwardly sat down and watched her. She tried to ignore him and flipped through some pages of her book. Finally she gave up and just glared at him.

"You're always watching me," She said. "Why?"

'Because I love you…?'

"Because…I wanted to make sure you were okay," He said instead. Professing his love would probably scare her away.

"Even before this all happened, you stared at me a lot," She said. James felt his mind flash to the one time where she called him out on it. They both blushed, him for coming across as a stalker and Lily for realizing that her boyfriend was in the room with her watching her…yeah, creepy.

"That was you all this time," She said unintentionally. "All this time…I feel like an idiot."

James didn't know what to make of her tone. She didn't even seem to want a response from him.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"I noticed you were moved to the boy's dorm," Lily said after a beat.

"Yeah, it's definitely for the best," he said. "I'm actually relieved."

"Alice is kind of upset about all this," Lily said. "Mostly that you've seen her in her underwear."

James sighed annoyed. "I know. She won't let me forget it. It's not like I enjoyed it or anything. It's Alice."

"What about me?" Lily asked. Her face was neutral and James felt himself making the thinking face.

"Trick question," he said. "You never undressed out of the bathroom."

Lily huffed but nodded and James relaxed a bit.

"But I would say, I would've enjoyed it," James said and Lily reached over to smack his shoulder. He laughed and she gave him a nervous smile. They fell into silence now, not knowing what to say and where to go from here. How do two people go from being in this weird triangle relationship to a healthy normal relationship? "So…I noticed you haven't run from me yet, are you still mad at me?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know. Maybe?" She looked at him. "I've been reading about transgender people," She said.

He felt his eyes widen. "They have books on that subject here?"

She nodded. "In the life section, and not a lot," She explained. She pointed to a passage and sighed. "It's a bit archaic, though. It has nothing like the spell you've created. Though one book talked about a potion people take. It's like a polyjuice potion but a bit different. Its duration depends on the freshness of the frog brain but it can cause muscle and bone problems in the long run."

She looked thoughtful and James thought she was calculating how to improve the potion but she instead sent him a concerned look.

"What about your spell?" She asked. "Do you know how it will affect you in the long run?"

He shrugged. "Honestly never thought about it. I wouldn't imagine so, though. It's not like Aanimagus suffer those problems later in life."

He looked at her intensely when he said 'Animagus,' and when her eyes fluttered, he looked at her hands resting on the book.

"Yeah, about that," She whispered. "That's illegal, you now?"

He shrugged, "When have we ever followed the rules?"

"Insufferable," She sighed.

"That's me to a T," he smirked. "But then I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"You could get caught," She said. "And then get sent to Azkaban—"

"Well, they won't catch us," he said. "You worry too much."

"You don't worry at all," She snapped. "This is all so serious and you just don't care."

"Because I'm not afraid to get what I want," He sighed. He reached out for her hand. "I don't have to think about what I want."

She swallowed. "James…"

"Can you forgive me…can we at least be friends?" he asked. She stared at their joined hands.

"James…"

"Lily."

She pulled her hand back and James felt his heart stop. She closed her books and then looked back at him. She had that indecipherable look on her face again before she stood up. He felt a hitch in his breath, but then Lily grabbed his tie and pulled his face towards her. She kissed him on the lips and James could barely make out Sirius cheering in the background.

"Okay," She said.

THE END

**A/N:** Hey guys, I had a lot of fun writing this. I literally sat down for a week and spewed all this out, which is not how I normally write. I hope I was able to tell a good story, so leave reviews to let me know what you think.

Also, I'm kind of interested in writing a more about Lily and James based on this story. Let me know if you think that's a good idea or not.


End file.
